Final Fantasy 9: Forsaken Sorrow
by Turismo11
Summary: Ch. 2 & 3 are up. Freya wakes up in a cottage to find Amarant by her bedside. He explains who the airship belonged to. After they find an abandoned fort the quest to find the cure that Zidane and Fratley need begins, but what awaits them?
1. Bloodsoaked Wings

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy and all related characters are copyright: Square-Enix. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them, even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Aeon, Serina, Kodin, Redd, Dart, Grif, and the Forsaken Angel are copyright me though, I did essentially make them up. All rights reserved.

This story does contain violence, some gore, mild harsh language, and use of alcohol.

**Final Fantasy 9: Forsaken Sorrow**

Chapter 1: Blood-soaked Wings

The rain of Burmecia does what it always has done, fall. That's all if ever does. It just falls, never ending, never stopping. The sound of the rain hitting the stone roads and stone buildings is mixed in with the echoes of hammering. Despite the constant presence of rain soaking everything people work to rebuild the once great kingdom.

Burmecians scurry about carrying stones and lumber. The small amount of survivors of the sieges on the very kingdom they work to rebuild. Along the even smaller amount of survivors from Cleyra, which is now just a burnt, lifeless stump in the middle of a desert to the southwest. However, it's not just Burmecians and former Cleyrans here. Volunteers from Lindblum and Alexandria lend their assistance. Queen Garnet til Alexandros XVII also sent a number of workers there to help with the rebuilding in order to help make amends for the destruction that her mother, the previous ruler of Alexandria, caused.

Freya Crescent sits on a stone bench near a chapel that is missing a large part of its roof. Despite the lack of a complete roof she spots a group of Burmecians, her people, heading into the chapel. The rain rolls off her red helmet and rain coat. Her lance is allow to lean against her shoulder. Water drips off the tip. She moves her sliver hair from in front of her emerald eyes. A little wary of helping to haul stone and wood around she had sat down to give her time to rest some, and to think.

She can hear foot steps on the wet street coming towards her from behind. The owner of these foot steps is making no attempt to remain undetected by her.

"Lady Freya?" the person asks with concern in his voice.

Hearing her name spoken the red clad Dragon Knight turns her head and spots her visitor, Sir "Iron-Tail" Fratley. He stands there with his eyes seeming to hide under the brim of his hat. His spear slung on his back. His muzzle has a small amount of dirt from helping to stack stones. She gives a brief smile, but adverts her gaze and stares at the chapel.

"What troubles you?" Fratley asks as he moves closer.

"How long has it been?" she asks in return not looking at him. "How long has it been since we started to rebuild?"

"About two years," Fratley sits down on the stone bench.

"Two years…" Freya whispers and shakes her head in a subtle motion. "How long will it take before Burmecia even resembles its former glory?"

Fratley doesn't know how to answer that question, or if he even should try. He looks down at the ground. He has a feeling that Freya's not really think about how long Burmecia is taking to get fully rebuilt, but about how long it will be before he is fully rebuilt. How long will it be before his memory returns. He hears her sigh.

"How long will…" she starts to whisper to herself.

"It take for my memory to return?" Fratley finishes her question.

Freya's eyes widen for a brief second. She looks over at the man sitting next to her. The sound of distance rumbling rolls past as thunder clouds mingle with the ever present massive rain clouds over Burmecia.

"Lady Freya. I'm sorry, I wish I could remember. Everyday I try to recall my past life. I try to find the memories I know I have of you. I curse myself for forgetting someone," Fratley brings his hand up and strokes the side of her face, "as beautiful as you."

Freya blushes and smiles as she watches Fratley raise the brim of his hat so that his blue eyes fully meet with her emerald eyes.

"Will you allow me the honor," he slowly moves his head in closer, "of kissing perfection?"

"You always did have a way with words," she brings her hand up and glides her figures through his light brown hair.

Unfortunately the romance in the damp air vanishes as the two Dragon Knight hear screams of panic, pain, and death emanating from the chapel. With a gasp both look in the direction the screams came from. They are to their feet and running towards the building in split seconds. They have to head around since they were on the left side of the war torn chapel. Rounding the corner they spot two Burmecians scrabbling out the front door. When the reach the door a third Burmecian, a mother carrying her crying child, runs out. Fratley holds the door open as Freya stops her.

"What happened?" she asks loudly but calmly.

"A monster! Its in there!" the panic stricken woman screams. She continues running before either Freya or Fratley can ask anymore questions.

Freya looks at Fratley and nods. He nods in return, opens the door further, and swiftly enters. Freya enters after him and allows the door to close slowly and quietly. Ahead they can see a large area mostly devoid of furniture. Only a few pews can be seen, put there by the volunteers. Its disturbingly quiet. Only the sound of the rain coming through the massive hole in the ceiling can be heard. The Dragon Knights make their way through the entry way cautiously. Freya tightens the grip on her lance. The sound of breathing is now clear as the get closer to the main hall. They stop for a brief moment as they hear the ghastly sound of bones cracking and breaking.

Fratley points to his left and Freya nods. They turn the corner, weapons ready to repel any creature that might try to pop out at them. The strong scent of blood now overrides the scent of rain. They see the rain coming in through the missing part of the roof. They follow it to the right with their eyes. Then they see it. Both swallow a gulp of spit.

Standing just outside the edge of the incoming rain are two pairs of red and dull white feathered wings. An occasional drop of blood drips off of these wings. The creature is holding a dead Burmecian priest by the neck. Its fingers are sunk deep into the neck. Its victim hits the floor with a thud as he is dropped. Around the feet of the creature are six more dead Burmecians. Two have a look of terror on their faces. Three have no expression on their face because they have no head. The last one is sitting against the wall, a large splatter of blood above him with a streak leading down toward the poor soul. The creature shifts its wings and then starts to turn towards the Dragon Knights.

"What… is this abomination…?" Fratley asks as he stares at the creature.

The creature's skin is red and glistening. It doesn't even appear to be skin at all, but more like exposed muscle. Its fingers and toes are long and have sharp nails on the ends of them. The head is pointed, but the muzzle doesn't come to an actual point, but it is cut off making the mouth look square from the front. There are no lips, just four sharp fangs, two on the upper jaw and two on the lower jaw. There are a number of smaller pointed teeth as well. The ears lay flat at the top of the head and point back. Its eyes are a sickly green with cross-shaped pupils. A translucent red film covers the eyes then reveals them again, it obviously just blinked. It opens it mouth some. A long pointed tongue comes out and swings a couple of times before returning into the mouth. It extends it wings in a quick manner. Multiple drops of blood are flung from the wings across the wall, statues, and victims behind it. The wings slowly fold back in as the creature directs its gaze at the Dragon Knight in red.

Freya's heart starts to beat faster. She can feel the creature gaze upon her. She holds her Dragon's Hair lance up and takes a single step back. The creature starts to move towards her slowly. Its arms dangle as if limp, and sway back a forth with each slow step it makes. Its eye never stop looking at Freya. Even though it is not close to her, the creature raises its left arm like its trying to reach for her. Its slow advancement stops as Fratley steps in front of Freya.

He lefts up his long spear and points it at the winged creature. "Stop! You will not lay a hand on her, foul beast! I, Sir Fratley, shall make you pay for the crimes you have committed this day!"

The creature lets out a breath that gives off a since of disgusted contempt. Letting its left arm dangle again, it raises it right arm. A thin boney appendage bursts out for the forearm and heads straight at Fratley. Now he could jump out of the way, but that would put Freya at risk. Thus, he opts for using his spear to block the attack.

Freya hears sound of breaking wood and fur-covered skin being punctured. Fratley's spears falls to the floor in two pieces. He struggles to pull the bone-like appendage from the center of his chest. Blood runs between his clinched teeth.

"Fra… FRATLEY!!" she screams as the creature pulls the appendage from his chest and returns it to within its forearm. Freya catches her fallen lover in her arms, then lowers him down slowly to lie on the floor. She checks the wound. It doesn't seem to be too deep, but it has definitely incapacitated the brave Dragon Knight. Fratley grits his teeth and growls in pain. Freya hears the creature faint footsteps. She looks up and spots it once again moving forward and attempting to reach out for her.

She picks up the half of Fratley's spear with the blade. "GET BACK!!" She throws the weapon at the creature. The half spear becomes in bedded between its eyes. Its head jolts back as the weapon impacts. Blood pours out of the wound. The creature drops to its knees and then starts to fall forward. However, any though of this vile thing being vanquished ends when it catches itself. It breaths louder sitting there on all fours. The spear falls out of the wound it had inflicted.

'Its… still… alive?' Freya thinks to herself as she readies her Dragon's Hair lance. She prepares to move in to try and finish it off. Suddenly she hears a gut churning cracking splat as the creature slams its own head against the stone floor. "What the…?" she whispers to herself. Crack! Again, it slams its own head against the floor. A splatter of blood is not present. Crack! Again, it slams its head against the floor making the splatter of blood bigger. Crack! Crack! Crack! Crack! Over and over again, the creature brutally slams its head against the floor, which is now showing signs of become dented. Crack!! One last time, it slams its head into the floor and doesn't left it back up again.

'What the hell is wrong with this thing!?' is all Freya can think as she watches this thing resting its head in the splatter of blood it created.

The doors of the chapel can be heard opening, along with a number of armor clad footsteps getting closer. Burmecian soldiers enter the hall with their swords drawn. With them are two white mages from Alexandria. The creature looks up as they enter. Freya can see the bruising caused by it sadistic self beating, and the wound the spear caused, are quickly healing.

"What is that thing!?" a Burmecian shouts the obvious question.

"Keep away from it!" Freya warns having seen what its capable of.

The creature then lets out a loud wordless scream. The most vile of banishes would find this scream to be horrendous. Its wings unfold and begin flapping as it pushes itself off the ground. Hovering in the air it makes it way towards the area of the chapel where the rain is falling in. All the while keeping its gaze on Freya.

"Don't let it get away," a Burmecian soldier orders as two others rush in. Before they can even get near it, the creature gives its wings a heave and flies out of the hole in the roof. A flash of lightning allows Freya and others to see it escaping in the distance.

The two soldiers they tried to rush it sheath their swords and walk towards the unfortunate victims. One of them, a new recruit, has to cover his mouth and shallow. The other, a more experienced veteran, kneels down and gives a visual inspection of the grizzly scene.

Freya stares at the cloudy sky where they saw the creature escaping as the lightning flashed. The lightning flashes again, but there is no sign of the creature. There is, however, what appears to be a distant airship heading away from Burmecia. She wasn't able to recognize the shape of it, then again it was too far away to really make it out. She gasps. 'Fratley!' her mind is now on the one she loves. She turns to find the two white mages tending to the wounded Dragon Knight. They know the victims are beyond any saving at this point and concentrate on the one they believe they have a chance to save. Freya becomes greatly worried as she watches the male white mage cast Curaga and then casts it again. Her worry peaks when she hears the white mage say, "Damn it, come on."

Freya rushes over, "What's wrong!?" She tries to sound as calm as she can but only partly succeeds.

"The wound doesn't seem to be too bad, but it won't heal," the female white mage answers.

"What do you mean 'it won't heal'!?" Freya asks this time much of her worry making its way through.

The male white mage casts Curaga again and again Fratley's wound doesn't heal. "Get a potion! No, an elixir! Now!"

The female white mage takes an elixir from a pouch on her belt and takes the cork out. She pours it directly on the wound. It has no effect.

The male white mage hits his knee, "Damn it! Why doesn't anything work!?"

Fratley is breathing heavily and growls in pain. Freya gets down on her knees and rests Fratley's head on her lap. She stokes his hair and, in a bit of desperation, uses Reis's Wind on him. It fails just the same. She finds it impossible not to shed tears as she looks down at her hurt lover.

"We need a white archmage," the male white mage states. He looks at a Burmecian soldier. "Is the cargo airship still here?"

"Yes it is," the soldier answers.

"Okay. Tell the crew to get it ready for take off."

"Right away," the Burmecian soldier runs out of the chapel as fast as he can.

"Get a tarp or something to carry this guy," the male white mage says as he gets up and puts his arms under Fratley.

Freya and the female white mage lend their help. Two soldier enter the chapel carrying a tarp they had just ripped off a crude tent close by. The white mages instruct them to lay the tarp down. Fratley is gently set down on the tarp. Freya takes off her helmet and places it over the wound to keep the rain water from entering it.

"Okay on three," the male white mage grabs a corner of the tarp. Freya, the female white mage, and a Burmecian soldier grab the other corners. "One, two, three." All four lift up Fratley and carry him out.

The ever present rain seems to be more of a nuisance now then a commonality as they move Fratley towards an open field where the cargo ship waits. Its propellers spinning and its small crew ready to operate it. The captain of the vessel moves to meet them.

"Can that your ship fly over the mountains!?" the male white mage yells over the roar of the airship's engines.

"Yes! We came over the mountains when we arrived," the captain answers.

"Good, we need to get to Alexandria fast!"

The airship captain nods and takes over for the Burmecian soldier, who doesn't resist him at all and makes sure Fratley doesn't fall out of the tarp during the switch.

They board the vessel and set the groaning Dragon Knight on the deck. The captain motions to the helmsman to get the ship in the air. The helmsman pushes a lever up. The captain runs into the wheelhouse and instructs the helmsman to head to Alexandria. With a turn of the wheel the airship turns east. Its improved and more powerful steam engines lift it into the air effortlessly.

Freya holds her head and cries as she watches Fratley suffering. She can only prey that they can reach Alexandria in time, and that the white archmage there can help. Images of the creature that attack them run through her mind.

It is a bright and sunny day in Alexandria. A group of three short black mages walk, or more like wobble, down the street. A fourth is lingering behind.

The four black mages look similar but are dressed in different colored outfits, with the exception of their signature hats. The one leading the group is dressed in a blue coat and white pants with blue strips. He is the original, he name is Vivi.

The one to his left is dressed in a forest green coat and solid brown pants. His hat is also decorated with a forest green bandana. This much more energetic black mage is one of Vivi's "sons." His name is Dart.

"Hey dad!" he asks hopping down the road. "You think Zidane will show us some of his moves?" referring more to the thief's stealing skills rather than his fighting moves.

Vivi ponders for a second, "I-I don't know. You have to ask him."

"Now Dart. You know stealing is against the law," the black mage to Vivi's right states. He is dressed in a grey coat with two pocket on the front of it and solid white pants. His hat is pointed and not limp like his dad's and brother's are. His name is Grif. "And you shouldn't be encouraging him, dad."

"R-right, stealing is wrong Dart," Vivi informs his son of what he has already been told.

"Whatever," Dart answers in what has become his signature carefree tone. "Hey, where's Redd?"

"Oh, he's behind us," Grif sighs and points behind him with his thumb.

"HEY REDD!! HURRY UP!!" Dart shouts.

The black mage lagging behind simply groans as he hears his brother's shout. "I'm coming," he says in frustration. He bass voice startling a couple of Alexandrian residents. They weren't expecting to hear such a deep voice coming for such a small person. He is dressed in a red coat and dark red pants. He is a tiny bit taller than his brothers and father. His name, as mentioned before, is Redd.

"What?" he asks as he walks past the Alexandrian residents giving odd looks.

"Move it slow poke!" Dart shouts out as he runs towards his brother.

"Why?" Redd asks. "It's not like we're in a hurry."

"Umm…" Dart ponders as he runs in a circle around Redd. He doesn't notice bucket of bricks a man is carrying. The man accidentally hits Dart right in the face with the bucket knocking the green clad black mage on his back.

"Oh lord!" the man shouts worriedly, "are you okay little guy? I'm sorry!"

Dart jumps up laughing, "Wow, you hit me good there! I'm fine!" He then runs off to rejoin Vivi and Grif.

"Huh?" the man scratches his head. "Is that kid okay?"

"An airship could crash on him and would just brush it off," Redd answers with his bass voice while pointing towards Dart. "He doesn't feel pain apparently." He grumbles as he continues to follow his family at his own pace, "I swear I've got the weirdest brothers in the world."

The man tries to figure out what exactly just happened, but gives up and continues with the task he was doing.

"Master Vivi!" a familiar voice calls out to the group of black mages. Vivi looks over to see Steiner walking towards him, his armor making its famous clank-clank sound as he does. "Hi, Steiner!" Vivi waves.

"Ah I see we have Master Grif and Master Dart here too," Steiner smiles. "And where is Master Redd today?"

"I'm right here," Redd's bass voice utters from behind Grif.

"GAH!!" Grif yelps. "How do you do that!?"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on us without making a sound."

"I didn't sneak up on you. You're just too jittery."

"Yes you did. You always sneak up on me."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"Now, now," Steiner intervenes. "Is that any way to speak to thy own sibling?"

"No," both Redd and Grif answer.

Steiner chuckles, but he can't help but feel like someone is staring holes in him. Then he notices Dart, who has his eyes locked on to the Knight's sword. Steiner turns towards the little black mage. "And what kind of mischief have we gotten thyself into this morn?"

"None yet," Dart chirps.

The word "yet" gives Steiner a slightly uneasy feeling. He remembers the last bit of "mischief" that Dart caused. He ended up using a Freeze spell and froze part of the moat, which the ferry ran aground on. Luckily, Vivi melted the ice and the ferry wasn't really damaged, but it did cause some distress with a few nobles. Especially the ones riding on the ferry.

"We're hear to visit Zidane," Vivi tells his friend.

"Oh yes, of course," Steiner thinks for a brief second. "Last I saw him he was with her Majesty at the castle archery range. I would be honored to take you there personally."

"Thank you." Redd, Grif, and Dart chime in at the same time.

Vivi's eyes squint to indicate a smile, "T-Thank you, friend."

Steiner leads the Orunitias towards the castle. Redd still lags a bit behind them though, while Dart tries to get him to move faster.

An arrow flies towards a target and strikes the yellow bull's-eye. Garnet nods her head in approval of her shot. Her lessons on the use of the bow and arrow with Beatrix have paid off. She blushes and shakes her head as she hears loud whistling and clapping. She looks over her shoulder to see Zidane, her fiancé, cheering her on. She lets a giggle escape her lips as she hears him chanting "Dagger, Dagger, Dagger."

"Alright, alright," Garnet says as she picks up a quiver from a nearby table. "You can stop now."

"Aww," Zidane jokingly complains. "I was just getting into it."

"We have guests coming. So, we need to make sure things are prepared."

"We still have time," Zidane tip-toes up to Garnet and then embraces her from behind. "Besides, there are other activities I'm wanting to get into."

Garnet gasps a little when she is grabbed, "Zidane Tribal, you are impossible at times." She gives him a quick kiss.

Zidane grins, "You know someday you'll have to use to being Garnet Tribal."

"Actually, since I am the Queen," Garnet rubs Zidane's chin. "I was thinking you should change your last name to Alexandros."

"Hmmm… Zidane Alexandros… the first. Kind of has a nice ring to it." Zidane frowns when he hears a distance clank-clank and sighs. "Here comes, Rusty."

"We'll have plenty of time for romance tonight," Garnet reassures her fiancé with a flirting smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Can't wait," Zidane says as he reluctantly lets Garnet go.

"Your Majesty!" Steiner shouts from archway entrance to the archery range. "I present Masters Vivi, Grif, Dart, and Redd!" The mention friends enter the range one at a time, though Redd takes a few seconds longer than the rest.

"Zidane!" Vivi waves.

Dart runs and hops up towards Zidane and Garnet.

"Hey, it's the Dart-man," the thief gives the tiny black mage a gentle pat on the head. "Didn't see anything on fire did you?" he asks recalling the time the mage in the green coat almost burned up the castle's herb garden, while doing "pest control."

"Nope," Dart answers with glee. "I don't use fire magic anymore. It's more fun to freeze stuff!"

Zidane lets out a good laugh.

"We know, and the ferryman had his eye on you the whole trip across the moat," Grif states as he walks on up, along with Vivi.

"Yeah, I miss the old lady that use to do that."

"W-well, she retired," Vivi readjusts his hat. "Not much you can do about t-that."

"Of course," Grif continues. "It is better that you tend to freeze things now then set them ablaze now. Unlike a certain other black mage."

"Hey," Redd knows that remark was made towards him. "That Trick Sparrow was asking to get fried."

"But you didn't have to use such a strong fire spell on it," Grif shakes his fist at Redd in a similar manner that Steiner use to do at Zidane. "You ended up ruining my tomato plants."

"They grew back didn't they?"

"That's besides the point!"

"Whoa, whoa!" Zidane puts himself between the black mages. "That's all in the past now. Come on, Quina's probably has the food all set out and salivating over it by now."

"FOOD!!" Dart yells upon hearing Zidane mention Quina's cooking.

A short time later in the dining hall. Dart and Quina are having their own eating contest, something that occurs with every visit. While the others have their meals at the other end of the long table.

"So, w-where's Eiko?" Vivi attempts to strikes up a conversation.

"She's in Lindblum with Regent Cid and Hilde," Garnet answers. "She couldn't stop by for a visit this time due her lessons in proper etiquette." She can't help but smile at the thought of poor Eiko having to sit still for another lecture by that stuffy etiquette teacher of hers.

"Oh yeah," Vivi recalls that she has to attend those lessons.

"Well," Steiner adds. "Being a princess means she has much more responsibility now. That includes making a proper impression on her people. Perhaps, Zidane should take a few lessons from her instructor."

Zidane chokes a little on the mashed potatoes he's eating, of all things, upon hearing that. He shares the same feeling towards that instructor that Eiko does. In other words, he can't stand him.

"Perhaps…" Garnet feigns thinking of making Zidane take the lessons.

"No way," her fiancé objects. "I'm not going any where near that stuck up nut job." He sighs, "subject change. I wonder what our old friend Amarant is up too."

"Probably, no good. The scoundrel," Steiner responses.

"Speaking of which," Garnet speaks. "I wonder how Freya… is… doing…" She notices a cargo airship through the massive windows of the dinning hall.

Zidane, Steiner, and Vivi look out the window as well.

"Isn't that the cargo ship we sent to Burmecia?" Steiner ponders. "I didn't think they be back so soon."

"They use up all those supplies already?" Zidane puts his arms on his hips. Then he notices the red flag it is flying at the back of it. He knows this is a distress signal.

"They're in trouble," he hears people running down the hallway and looks to see the castle's white archmage run by. "Hey, Kodin!"

Kodin, the newly appointed White Archmage of Alexandria, stops to see Zidane and Garnet come out of the dinning hall. They are follow shortly by Steiner and Vivi. Grif and Redd come out too, but Dart and Quina are still too pre-occupied with their eating contest.

"Oh, lord Zidane," Kodin addresses the soon to be king. He is no taller than Steiner, but not nearly as bulky in the gut department. Even though he is only in his upper 30s he has grey hair that is cut short. He is clean shaven, something his is ritualistic about. He is wearing the a royal white robe. The robe is a feather white with blue accents around the sleeves and hood, which is currently down. The crest of Alexandria is adorned on the front around the heart area. "I apologize, but I'm afraid I can't chat right now."

"Yeah, we know about the cargo ship," Zidane says. "You can tell us about it on the way."

"Very well," the group continues down the hallway following Kodin.

"Do you know the reason for the distress flag?" Steiner asks.

"They have a gravely wounded man onboard," Kodin answers as they turn a corner. "The white mages at Burmecian couldn't help him there. So they had to bring him here. Hopefully, I can use my magic and the equipment I have here to save him."

Zidane only has one question on his mind, "Who is it? Do you know?"

Kodin hesitates to tell them for a moment. "It's Sir Fratley."

Hearing Kodin say that name makes Zidane's chest feel a thousand times heavier. His run slows. He had a feeling that it was one of the two Dragon Knights he knew closely, but he had hoped he was wrong. Unfortunately, he was right.

"No. Freya must be devastated." Garnet slows up to keep with Zidane's pace. They watch as Kodin turns another corner and heads down the a long glass domed hallway leading to a loading bay built but two months ago.

"Come on," Zidane says as he sprints down to the loading bay. The rest follow after him.

Aboard the cargo airship Freya holds her helmet down over her eyes to hide her tear poring eyes. Her Dragon's Hair lance shakes in her grip. Why is this happening? Why must she endure such seemingly never ending torment. It never ends, it never stops. She looks at her beloved Fratley. A bandage is now around his torso. The white mages bandaged the wound the moment the airship cleared the rain clouds of Burmecia. Even being jolted forward a bit as the airship docks at the loading bay doesn't take her mind off Fratley or what had happened in Burmecia.

"One, two, three," the male white mage says again. He, the female white mage, and two of the airship's crew left Fratley with the tarp. Kodin watches as they exit the airship, the proceeds walk along side when they pass by.

"What's the diagnosis?" he asks.

The male white mage shakes his head, "Not quite sure. He has a wound on his chest that refuses to heal. Even pouring an elixir directly on to the wound did nothing."

"Okay," Kodin says while looking the patient over. "Take him to critical ward of the infirmary."

Zidane watches Fratley clinch his chest in pain as he is carried past. Garnet puts her hand over her mouth. Zidane sees Freya walking slowly down the hall.

"Freya! What happened?" he can't help but ask.

"We we're attacked," Freya answers without looking up.

"By who? I'll make them pay whoever they are." Steiner closes his fist.

"I… don't know. It was like…" images of the creature beating its head against the stone floor of the chapel and letting out that horrid scream flood her mind. "…a living nightmare."

Zidane paces back and forth down looking up at the closed wooden doors to the infirmary's critical ward every so often. Steiner stands next to the door to act as guard. Vivi sits on a cushioned bench with his three sons and Quina. The eating contest between Dart and Quina had ended in a tie, but that tiny contest is far from their minds at the moment. Freya and Garnet sit on another cushioned bench directly in front of the door. The Queen of Alexandria places her hand on the Dragon Knight's shoulder.

"Fratley will be alright," Garnet tries to reassure her. "Kodin is an expert in medicine and white magic."

Freya simply gives a half-hearted nod.

The door finally opens and Kodin steps out. While Freya is the first to stand up from the bench, Zidane is the first to ask the expected question. "How's he doing?"

Kodin sigh, "well we've managed to ease his pain, but the wound still won't heal up."

"Why?" Freya's hands ball up into fists and shake. "Why can't you heal him?"

Kodin actually giving an answer to that question is a surprise to everyone. "There's an infection. I've not seen one like it before, but I believe that is what is preventing the wound from healing. The infection is also spreading, but we've slowed it down considerably."

"What will happen if the infection spreads through his body?" Freya asks even though she is dreading to hear the answer.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"C-can we see him?" Vivi inquires.

"Sorry, but not right now. He needs to rest."

"I understand," Freya wants nothing more to do then to be at Fratley's side, but she knows the white archmage is right.

"I'll be sure to send word the moment his condition changes." Kodin reenters the critical ward of the infirmary. The wooden door closes and the hall is silent.

Zidane scratches the back of his nervously. "I think we all could use a drink. If anything it will help calm our nerves. I'll buy."

The others can't help but agree with the monkey-tailed thief. Even Freya hesitantly goes with them to a bar in town despite her desire to stay with her beloved.

While barely more than an hour has passed, a lot more time seems to have passed since they left the castle. Freya stares down at her glass of whiskey. She hasn't even touched it. Zidane takes only his second sip from his beer. Garnet and Steiner don't even have an interest in drinking. Quina had stayed at the castle to clean up the food and dishes that remained on the dinning hall table. Vivi and Redd enter the bar. They had just helped Grif tuck Dart into bed at the inn for a nap. Shortly after that Grif decided to get a little bit of sleep as well.

"What's with all the doom and gloom?" the barkeep asks.

"Let's just say the day took a bad turn," Zidane replies.

The barkeep shrugs and continues with this job of wiping glasses and serving drinks.

A moment of quiet between the friends.

"I can't stop thinking about it," Freya says. "That… thing that attacked Fratley."

Another moment of quiet.

"It kept staring at me…" Freya rubs her forehead. "Fratley tried to protect me when…"

"We'll get through this," Garnet tries to comfort the Burmecian.

"Yeah, he'll put through I know it," Zidane adds. "He not known as Sir 'Iron-Tail' Fratley for nothing."

"Even if he is forgetful," Redd blurts out without thinking.

Vivi elbows him in the arm, "Redd!"

"Ow, sorry. I deserved that." Redd rubs his arm feeling bad about what he just said.

"Well he is," Freya says with a faint smile. Redd's comment actually lightened her mood a little.

Screams of panic and terror echo through the streets of Alexandria and enter the bar's open windows. "It's a monster!" and "What is that thing!?" are heard as people run by the bar in the street. These kind of screams are familiar to Freya. After all, she heard similar in Burmecia not too long ago. The six friends scrabble out of the bar.

A crowd of people running past prevent them from seeing the cause of the disturbance at first, and the screams make asking anyone what's happening useless. They don't have long to wait till they see what the reason for all the panic is. A pair of blood-soaked wings stretch out.

Freya recognizes it immediately. How could she not? "That's it! That's what attacked us in Burmecia!"

"Holy crap," is all Zidane can say.

The creature's red, glistening, skin is even more grotesque in the sunlight.

"It looks as if it has been skinned alive," Steiner observes.

The creature looks up at the group of six before it. Its arms are allowed to dangle as it stands stumped over. Déjà vu occurs as it once again fixes it gaze upon Freya, slowly starts to move forward, and raises its arm to reach out for her.

Steiner draws his sword, "foul beast! We will make you pay for what you did to our comrade!"

Zidane pulls out his dual daggers, "just what I was thinking!"

The creature lets its arm dangle once again. It takes in a deep wheezing breath, and then lets out a earsplitting screech. The screech echoes through the town and can even be heard at the castle.

"Real scary," Zidane states with a confident smile on his face.

"Zidane," Freya warns, "don't underestimate it."

The monkey-tail thief rushes towards the creature. He slides in and slashes it across the chest. The creature makes no attempt to dodge or block the strike. He slashes it across the eye, then stabs it in the gut, and then slashes its throat. He then takes a couple of steps away from and turns with his daggers ready to do more damage. The creature remains standing. Blood pours out the cuts it has. Then the wounds start to heal on their own at an unbelievable speed.

"What the hell?" Zidane complains as he sees his work being reversed before his eyes.

"Get away from it!" Freya shouts out.

Steiner begins his own charge towards the enemy.

The creature's injured eye heals up and the cross-shaped pupil changes it shape to a diamond. It raises its right arm, and before the thief can even react stabs him in the shoulder with a boney appendage from its forearm.

Zidane drops his daggers and yells in pain as the creature lifts him off the ground.

"Zidane!" Garnet cries out as she fires an arrow into the creature's chest. The arrow is simply pulled out and the one who fired it ignored.

Vivi casts Firaga on Steiner's sword. The knight brings the flaming blade down on the creature. A plume of fire forces the creature back, and then boney appendage comes out of Zidane's shoulder. Steiner catches the hurt future king and carries him back to Garnet. The fire clears and the creature, who's minimal injuries from the flames are already almost healed, sends the boney appendage towards Garnet. However, Freya cuts it off with her lance. The severed part turns to dust and vanishes in the air. The creature recoils the appendage back into it forearm and gazes at Freya once again. The pupils in its eyes returning back to their cross-shape.

What is heard from the creature's mouth sends shivers down the Dragon Knight's spine. "Freeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaa…" its says with a hissing whisper.

"What? Who… what the hell are you!?" Freya points her lance at the creature. "What did you do to Fratley!?"

Zidane is heard crying out in pain the way Fratley did in Burmecia.

"Zidane!" Garnet holds her fiancé, "Hold on!"

"The beast is just playing mind games!" Steiner stands next to Freya with his sword ready.

Vivi and Redd are near Zidane and Garnet to shield them from any further possible strikes from the creature with blood-soaked wings.

The streets darken as a shadow comes over them. They, and the creature, look up to see an airship above them. The underside of this airship is just a few feet above the highest rooftop. The airship is large, in fact it's big then the Hilda Garde III is. Its hull is painted white. The top half of the airship is similar to the Hilda Garde III's top half except being a hue of white of course. The bottom half is a long oval bowl shape with added part that extends out past the top half in the front. This extension is a glass canopy with windows that go around the top and bottom giving a clear view in almost all directions. Between the top and bottom parts of the ship is a center section that connects them together. There are two large wings on the back of the bottom part. There are also a number of smaller wings on the top half. These wings lack the wing-like look like the ones traditionally found on Lindblum and Alexandrian airships. They are smooth and much more mechanical looking. A pair of large propellers are on the back of the vessels lower half. Four propeller engines of considerable size are located on the upper half, two on each side. The most noticeable feature are the huge twin-lances on the side of the vessel. Located just behind the glass canopy, on both sides, is an emblem. A shield with a red "**C**" on the front and four swords crossing each other behind it. Below the emblem is the name of this airship, Dual Lance.

"That's not one of ours," Steiner states the obvious.

Part of the underside opens revealing a cannon with a harpoon in its barrel. Boom! The cannon fires its special ammo at the winged creature. The harpoon pierces straight though the creature's chest and stabs into the cobblestone street. Hooks on the back of the harpoon extend out. The harpoon is reeled back until the hooks skin into the creature's back. The hooks inject some kind of glowing liquid that seems to sedate the creature. Despite having a harpoon through its torso, the creature remains very much alive. The airship moves forward until the chain attaching the harpoon to the cannon is completely vertical.

"What the hell is going on!?" Steiner shouts. As he does two airboat fighters descend on the scene. They are the same hue of white as the Dual Lance. One stays in the air, while the others lowers enough to the ground to let out some of the passengers. Two red mages, three armored knights and a female Burmecian.

"Okay!" the Burmecian shouts. "If everyone stays calm and doesn't do anything stupid! We'll be out of your hair in no time!" She is wearing a tan leather cuirass and pants. She has a short sword and dagger on her belt. Unlike other members of her race she is actually wearing a pair of dark brown leather boots. These boots are specially designed to fit on her rat-like feet comfortably. Her red hair is made up into a braided ponytail. She is slider with an athletic body.

Steiner growls and hops in frustration. This is all become confusing to him and he's determined to find some answers. Freya, Garnet, Vivi, and Redd share his need for answers.

The harpoon pops out of the cobblestones its in and the sedated creature starts to get lifted into the airship.

"Who are you, and what is that!?" Steiner shouts out trying to get the answers he, and the others, seek.

"Just stay where you are old man, and you won't get hurt," the Burmecian in tan leather smirks.

Steiner's eye twitches, "old man? Fine! If you curs won't give us any answers then we'll just have to make you!" He and Freya charge forward.

The Burmecian snaps her fingers and two of the armored knights step in front of her and hold up their large shields. Both take out a one-handed axe from the back of the shield. Their faces are concealed by their helmets and their armor looks to be able to withstand plenty of attacks. Steiner swings his sword, which hits the knights shield with a sharp sounding clank and a spark. The enemy knight takes a swing with his axe at Steiner. The captain of the Knights of Pluto deflects the counter. He is shoved back when his opponent jabs his shield forward.

Freya jumps over the knight facing her and points her lance at the leather clad Burmecian. The other Burmecian smiles and hops backward. Freya's lance strikes the street. She quickly takes it out of the ground.

"Why did you send that thing to Burmecia?" Freya growls.

The other Burmecian laughs, "we didn't send it anywhere." She unsheathes her weapons, "I'm kind of glad you were dumb enough to try and interfere. I've always wanted to humiliate a Dragon Knight. The name's Serina by the way. So you'll know who to curse after you lose."

The two Burmecians leap into the air. The echo of colliding metal ripples through the streets as they clash in mid-air. They land and Serina dashes at Freya. The Dragon Knight side steps to avoid the dagger aimed at her throat. She counters by thrusting her lance at a downward angle at her opponent. She hits the stones of the street as her attack is avoided. Freya spins around and takes a sweeping swipe, but this is avoided as well.

The enemy knight who Freya had jumped over uses his shield to deflect arrows being fired by Garnet. "Vivi!"

Vivi starts to cast Fira, he is not sure he should use the more powerful firaga inside the city. The knight gets down on one knee, plants the shield on the street, and takes cover behind it. Vivi's Fira spells makes it way towards the knight but the shield has a curved design, which means the spells literally rolls of it. One of the red mages steps forward and sends a Thunder spell at Vivi. Redd steps in front of his dad. The spell sends jolts of electricity through his body.

"Ow, that hurt," Redd shakes his head. He then retaliates with a Firaga spell. The knight moves in front of the red mage and does as he did before. The mage casts Shell on him. The same result occurs as with Vivi's spell.

"Oh, come on," Redd complains. It is obvious that these aren't just some ragtag group bandits or amateurs. These are trained warriors. The knight stands and throws his axe towards Vivi and Redd. Not wanting the wounded Zidane to be in harms way, Garnet casts Protect. The spell knocks the axe away. The knight takes out a second one-handed axe from behind his shield. Garnet glances down at Zidane, who is holding his shoulder. She loads her bow with an arrow then pulls back on the string. It's time for her to protect him.

"Garnet! L-look out," Vivi cries out. An arrow collides with the Protect spell. On the airboat hover above two crossbowmen aim their crossbows at Garnet. They fire and the arrows are deflect by the Protect spell again, but the spell is showing signs of weakening. The crossbowmen grip an small handle sticking out of the side of their weapons. They pull it back. Another arrow rises up out a long opening and comes to rest as the same handle pulls the string back. Their bolt-action crossbows are ready to fire again.

Garnet fires an arrow at the airboat. The crossbowmen duck for cover as the arrow hits the side of the boat. She takes another arrow from her quiver and fires again. She might not be able to get a clear shot on the crossbowmen, but she can at least keep them from firing anymore. That is until she runs out of arrows. She fires another arrow, then reaches for another arrow. She can only feel five of them. Vivi and Redd are busy trying to keep the knight and red mage at bay. 'Where's a miracle when you need one?' she thinks to herself firing another arrow at the airboat.

The second red mage and third knight observe the creature being raised into the belly of the Dual Lance. When the red mage feels a presence behind him. He unsheathes his sword and turns to see mass of red hair.

Amarant Coral cracks his knuckles.

The red mage takes a swipe with his sword. Amarant bends back to avoid it, then counters with a hard palm jab to the chest. The cracking of ribs is heard. He lets loose a series of hard palm jabs to the same spot and finishes the red mage with a upper jab to the face, which sends the nose cartilage into the brain. The dead red mage collapses to the ground. The third knight wields his claymore and charges towards the Flaming Amarant, who takes out his claw.

The knight does an upward swing. Amarant ducks the claymore and jabs his claw. The knight knocks the claw away with his hand and swings the claymore back downwards. It only grazes Amarant red locks. He catches the claymore with his claw to block another swing. He jerks his arm with the claw out. His opponent stumbles back a few steps because of this, but quickly regains his balance and brings his claymore into a ready position that is good for both striking and deflecting.

Amarant must confess that he is sort-of impressed. These guys are not the pushovers he's used to having to deal with. Then again, neither is he. He notices in the corner of his eye a Burmecian in tan leather land and slide a short distance. Then he sees Freya land next to him.

"So who'd you piss off this time, rat?" Amarant keeps a steady eye on the claymore wielding knight in front of him. Freya doesn't answer, but it's not like the monk expected her to.

Serina notices the creature is almost inside the airship. She lets out a sharp whistle, "the Angel's almost loaded up! Time to pull out!"

'Angel?' Freya looks up at this "Angel" being pull up into the airship.

The other airboat swoops in and hovers close to the ground. Serina and the knight with the claymore begin to head towards it.

"We can't let them leave! They know what that thing is!" Freya starts to run after them.

"Excuse me?" Amarant raises an eyebrow as he watches the Dragon Knight rush towards the airboat.

The remaining red mage casts a Thunder spell at Freya. She has to jump out the way. Missing her chance to stop them from boarding the airboat.

"Come back here cowards," Steiner tries to chase the knight he was fighting, but arrows from a crossbowman in the other airboat prevent him from doing so. Instead of following the knight he has to run the other direction as arrows bounce of the stone streets.

Serina smiles and waves as the airboat gains altitude. The airboats fly around the side of the Dual Lance and enter through two openings on the sides of the middle section. Freya sees the doors on the underside of the airship starting to close. Using her strong Burmecian legs she jumps on a roof. Amarant follows her. He has an idea of what she intends to do, but he's not too thrilled about it. She leaps off the roof and grabs on to the closing door. She pulls herself up and into the airship just moments before they close. Amarant missed his chance to make it into the ship, but that doesn't mean he has missed his chance to get on it.

"Stupid rat," he looks around and sees that one of the wings is very close to another rooftop. Without hesitation he moves as swiftly as he can. He is jumps on the wing just as the ship starts to rise up further into the air.

Inside the bridge of the Dual Lance a man watches Alexandria begins to lower from his view from within the canopy. He wears a suit of armor that is polished to a grand shine. This shine gives the armor a silvery color. A white cloak bearing the same emblem that is on the side of the airship is draped around his shoulders. His black hair is combed back, slick, and short. He holds a long sword that is pointed downwards with it tip resting on the floor of the bridge. It is just as polished as his armor is.

He hears "the Angel is onboard and secured, Lord Aeon," from one of the many pipes around used to communicate throughout the airship. He also hears "all airboats are docked as well." Lord Aeon smiles.

"My lord," one of the crew on the bridge speaks, "enemy airship approaching. It's the Red Rose."

"Slow to react aren't they?" Aeon motions his arm. "Let us take our leave. Head for home, full speed."

The Dual Lance starts to move forward. The Red Rose approaches it from the left. The white airship turns away from the Alexandrian flagship. The engines roar and the vessel proceeds to gain speed surprisingly fast. The small wings on the upper part fold in as it goes faster. Amarant grips front edge the large wing he jumped onto.

"Follow that ship!" Beatrix orders from the bridge of the Red Rose.

"It's no use ma'am," the helmsman states. "The unknown airship is too fast. We won't be able to catch it."

"I don't want to hear excuses! Push this ship to it limits if you have to!"

The Red Rose's engines roar as they try to push and pull the ship faster, but the Dual Lance is already out of sight. Beatrix hits the railing with her fist.

"Hold on Zidane!" Garnet and Steiner carry the thief as fast as they can to the castle. Zidane can feel the wound in his shoulder getting hotter and more painful.

Freya scans the inside of the Dual Lance. The inside is lined with metal beams, the frame of the airship. There is an arrangement of catwalks above her in the shape of an "H". She can see the underside of a huge glass cylinder suspended from the ceiling, which the catwalk surrounds.

"We have an intruder!" she hears someone shout. "Open the bay doors." A crossbowman slides a rectangular box onto the bottom of his bolt-action crossbow. He pulls back on the bolt and fires.

Freya avoids the arrow and starts to make her way up the side to avoid being literally dropped off the airship and leaps onto the catwalk near the crossbowman. She drives her lance into the crossbowman. She removes her weapon and he drops to the floor dead. She walks around the catwalk looking at the ocean rushing by below. An incredibly uneasy feeling of being watched comes over her. Then she hears heavy breathing and a shiver runs up and down her spine. She turns to see the creature looking at her from within the glass cylinder. The harpoon still stuck straight through it. Freya takes a step back and bumps into the railing.

"Freeeeeeyaaaaaa…" it hisses. This creature, this "Angel," stares at her like a stalker.

"Who are you?" Freya whispers trying to compose herself. "What do… ugh…" Her head starts to hurt. It feels like she's being hit by a hammer from the inside. Every single painful memory of her life force their way to the front of her mind. Fratley leaving her, the years of searching, people telling her rumors of his death, returning to a Burmecia in ruins, watching Odin destroy Cleyra, finding a Fratley who doesn't remember her, and seeing him lying on the chapel floor. They all come rushing back demanding her mind's attention. Then she sees an image of an angel tearing itself apart in her mind. An angel going from beautiful to horrific as other angels simply walk away.

"Stop… it… please… stop…" Freya lets out a scream as the pain inside her head becomes unbearable. She begins to blackout, falls over the railing, and out of the airship.

Amarant spots a body falling from the open bay doors and knows its Freya. "Damn it," he dives off the wing and into the water below.

Armored knights enter the room of the airship with the glass cylinder, their weapons drawn. Behind them is the man known as Lord Aeon. They search around for the intruder. One checks the pulse of the crossbowman. He declares him dead of course.

"The intruder is not here sir," a knight reports.

"Search the rest of the ship just in case," Aeon orders.

"Yes sir," a couple of knights leave the room.

Aeon looks down at the ocean as it streaks by, "close the bay doors."

"Yes sir," a knight pulls a lever on a small control panel on the railing.

The bay doors begin to close as Aeon walks over to the glass cylinder. "You caused a good bit of trouble. My dear Forsaken Angel."

The creature he just called the Forsaken Angel doesn't respond at all, but instead just tilts its head around.

Aeon smiles, "you are going to help me avenge my family. Oh yes, you are."

The Dual Lance soars over the vast waters of Gaia. The tip of large mountain range can be seen on the distant horizon.

__________________________


	2. Inhospitable Gate

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy and all related characters are copyright: Square-Enix. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them, even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Aeon, Serina, Kodin, Redd, Dart, Grif, Maggie, and the Forsaken Angel are copyright me though, I did essentially make them up. All rights reserved.

This story does contain violence, some gore, mild harsh language, and use of alcohol.

**Final Fantasy 9: Forsaken Sorrow**

Chapter 2: Inhospitable Gate

Rain, that never ending rain, falls around her as she looks at the closed gates of Burmecia. Freya watches the gates as if expecting them to brandish weapons and attack her. But the gates are not a Mimic, and attacking people is not what they do. Slowly she approaches the gates and pushes them. With a heavy creek they open, allowing her to see what lies behind them. It's not the sight she expected to see. There are no buildings, no statues, no fountains, no palaces, and no people. There are only tombstones, row after row after row of tombstones. Burmecia is a city of graves, a city of the dead. She wants to cry out. She wants to strike the ground with her lance to let out the pain and frustration, but she cannot. She can only look around at the graves without emotion as it all fades to black. Everything disappears from her vision except for a feather soaked in blood floating by.

Freya doesn't hear any rain, but instead the oddly calm sound of burning wood crackling and popping. Her eyes open to the sight of a cottage ceiling. Her body feels warm and comfortable underneath the patched up quilt. She looks down the bed and spots a stone fireplace, with a healthy fire inside it, on the far wall. Leaning against the wall next to the fireplace is her Dragon's Hair lance.

"About time you woke up," a gruff voice speaks. A voice she easily recognizes. She looks over at where the voice came from. Amarant Coral sits slouched in a simple wooden chair. The first thing she notices is the absence of his usual attire. He is only wearing an old pair of brown breeches. She almost wants to ask him about it, but opts for asking the more reasonable question instead.

"Where are we?" Freya takes her gaze off the Monk and continues to look at the ceiling.

"A village called Mado," Amarant answers.

"Mado?" Freya whispers. She has never heard of any place by that name. Then she recalls the reports of people making new settlements around Gaia. This must be one of them. She looks over at Amarant again. "What happened?"

"You tell me," Amarant sits back and crosses his arms. "First you jump onto an airship you know nothing about, and then for some stupid reason you fall off of it."

"I needed answers. Those people know what is happening to Fratley," Freya responses to the unspoken query that she knew the Monk had.

"Ha," Amarant shakes his head, "having your boyfriend back must have rotted your brain."

Freya shoots the Monk a sharp glare, but it does nothing to alter his demeanor. There is a brief moment of uneasy silence between them.

"What was I suppose to do?" Freya sits up. "Was I just to stand by and watch as the only lead to helping Fratley was taken from me?"

Amarant gives off a disgusted grunt. 'There she goes again. Hanging around Sir "Can't-Remember-Crap" in that waterlogged rat maze of a kingdom must of really rotted her brain.' he thinks to himself. "So tell me, what 'answers' did you get?"

The Monk's words seem to punch Freya in the chest. She looks down at the quilt of the bed. She didn't get any "answers" to anything. Nothing about what that creature was, nothing about what it did to Fratley and Zidane, and nothing about how to cure them of whatever ailment they have. She looks over at Amarant. Even though she can't see his eyes behind his red locks she can tell that he knows she didn't get any answers. His question was obviously just meant to remind her of her failure. 'Why'd he have to be such a bastard about it?' she thinks to herself as she puts her hand over her eyes.

Amarant was half hoping to hear her comeback with a smart retort, but when he hears her give of a subtle sniffle he realizes he had hit a sensitive nerve. This isn't like her. Something happened on that airship. There is another moment of uneasy silence between them.

Freya rubs her tears away and pinches the bridge between her eyes tightly. 'Freya! Stop it! You're a Dragon Knight! For Reis's sake, act like one!' she gives herself a mental slap. The Monk may have not be sensitive about it, but he was right. She was letting her feelings for Fratley cloud her judgment. She needs to think clearly and acting like some dippy princess who's crying over her fallen prince wasn't going to help. She takes a few deep breaths.

The door of the cottage opens. "Alright, Mr. Coral. Your cloths have dried," a burly woman in her mid-40s states as she enters the cottage. She is wearing a plain tan dress with a white apron. Her hair is dark brown and fashioned in a simple short pony-tail. She walks over to the red-headed Monk with his clothes cradled in her arms. She takes notice of Freya sitting up in the bed.

"Oh," a warm smile appears on her face, "I see your friend is awake."

"Yeah, finally," Amarant stands up.

"It's all good and clean," the woman hands the Monks his clothes, "you can go change in the other bedroom." She motion her head to a doorway located next to the bed Freya is in.

With a nod Amarant makes his way to the doorway and shuts the door behind him. It's only now that Freya actually realizes she's not wearing her usual attire as well. Instead it's a simple tan linen blouse and dress.

"And how are we feelin'?" the burly woman asks maintaining her warm smile.

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you," Freya answers.

"Well we'd best get you your clothes as well. The name's Maggie by the way."

Freya removes the quilt and steps out of the bed. Unsure if she should be doing so, Maggie becomes concerned. Her concern is replaced by surprise as she watches the Burmecian perform a curtsy.

"My name is Freya Crescent," she says remembering her manners. "It is an honor to meet you. Thank you for your hospitality."

Freya's sharp ears pick up a mocking lone chuckle from the other bedroom, but she ignores it.

"Well aren't you the proper lady?" Maggie says, clearly impressed. "I know of another young lady visiting here that could use some of those manners. I'll get your clothes." The kind woman walks towards the fireplace, turns, and disappears behind the wall at the foot of the bed. The sound of a door opening and then closing is heard. Shortly after that the same sound repeats, except this time from behind Freya.

The door to the other bedroom opens. Amarant, back in his old attire, walks past Freya. He stops in front of the fireplace and crosses his arms again. "So, what happened to your boyfriend?"

"I didn't realize you cared about him," Freya sits down on the bed.

"I don't."

"Then why do you ask?"

"Curiosity."

"They say curiosity killed the cat."

"They say being a smartass killed the rat."

"My dear Amarant, if that were true you would be dead long ago."

The only response Amarant has to Freya's returning sharp tongue is the rolling of his shoulders.

"If you must know," Freya sighs. "We were attacked by that thing being lifted up into that airship."

Amarant nods to show that he understands.

"I just wish I knew who that airship belonged to."

"The Crusaders."

"What?" hearing the Monk say that makes Freya's heart skip a beat.

"Unless that thing was stolen," Amarant looks at Freya over his shoulder, "it belongs to the Crusaders. But I doubt anyone could pickpocket a Crusader let alone swipe one of their airships."

"How do you know that? Have you worked for them?"

"No, I recognized the emblem. Didn't they teach you about them at Dragon Knight school?"

"Of course they did, the Crusaders were a group of highly trained knights and mages Also known as 'the army without a kingdom.' They were founded by the Pendrake family, but disbanded after the family's fall."

"That's all they told you?" Amarant looks away to conceal a sly grin, "clueless."

Freya's eyes narrow, "please enlighten me."

"There was a survivor of the family. The youngest brother of Ingus, the head of the family."

"Ingus had a brother?"

"Are you serious?" Amarant raises an unseen eyebrow. "He had five brothers. What they tell you back home?"

Freya sighs, "we were told he was an only child."

"What idiot wrote those history books?"

"Scholars of Cleyra…" Freya recalls the books being brought to Burmecia by a small group of Cleyrans who left because they disapproved of the now destroyed city's isolationist philosophy.

"Figures. A bunch of rats hiding behind a dust storm wouldn't know jack about the real world."

This time the sharp glare Freya shoots Amarant has an affect since it is accompanied by an angry growl. The Monk surprises himself when he feels regret over the comment he made. He surprises himself even further when he says, "…sorry. Didn't mean that."

Freya is also surprised at Amarant. He actually made an apology. She can't recall him ever doing that before. She doesn't want to spoil it with a witty retort. So, she opts for simply saying, "apology accepted."

Freya surveys the cottage in an attempt to keep the bad memories at bay. It works when she notices a framed drawing on the wall. She stands and walks over to the detailed drawing of an elderly man. Someone in that household has a great talent for the arts. Her attention is diverted by the sound of a door opening and closing.

Maggie walks in carrying Freya's red attire and helmet, "sorry that took so long. For some reason your tunic was still a little damp."

"Quite alright," Freya takes the bundle of clothes and armor, "thank you."

"I'll be outside taking a look around," Amarant takes his leave from the cottage.

Freya begins to walk towards the other bedroom, but stops at the framed drawing. "May I ask who drew this?"

"Oh that?" Maggie gives off a smile that hints at a sensation of pride, "my son drew that."

"He is quite talented."

"Well, thank you kindly. If you're wonderin' who that is in the picture, it's my bum of a husband." Maggie pauses for a second, "speaking of which…" she walks over to a window and opens it. The sound of wood being chopped, along with the faint sounds of hammers hitting nails, are heard from the outside. "Scott!"

"Yes, mom?" a young boy from outside answers. The boy is twelve years old. His light brown hair is cut in a plain and short manner. Much like his parents his overall appearance is quite plain, but not impoverished.

"You seen your father?"

"I saw him just a little while ago. He was coming back up road with Mule."

"Alright, thank you. Oh, did you give that letter to the Moogle?"

"The one Mr. Coral wrote? Yeah I did."

"That's my boy. Okay, finish choppin' the firewood. Lunch is almost ready." Maggie closes the window and walks back. "Oh that man, if he has Mule with him it means his gone near that old fort. Wish he'd stay away from there."

"Is there anything wrong?" Freya inquires.

"No, just my husband bein' his usual bullheaded self. Now you go on and get yourself dressed."

Freya smiles, "yes madam." She walks into the other bedroom and closes the door behind her.

Amarant watches as a pale yellow chocobo walks up a road towards the village. It is pulling a small two-wheeled cart that seems to be empty, with the exception of the carts driver. A elderly man with a pot-belly and a tiny bit of black hair around the sides of his balding head. He only watches the approaching cart for a short time before resuming looking at fort built into the mountains in the distance. He can really only see a tower and a small portion of wall attached to it.

"Well, who do we have here?" a female voice speaks from behind the Monk.

Amarant gives off a miserable sigh because he knows who it is, "Lani…" And he though being around the rat was annoying.

"Been a long time 'Red,' what brings you to this quiet little fishing village?" Lani walks up besides Amarant, plants her large bladed axe in the ground, and leans against it.

"None of your business," Amarant remarks.

"Aw, don't be like that. How's your little mouse friend?"

"She's fine, a real pain in the ass."

"Hmm, you two make a lovely couple you know that?"

Amarant shudders after hearing that remark knowing full well that it's only intent was to get under his skin. He peers over at Lani and notices her mischievous grin.

"Kewh!" the call of the chocobo is heard as it reaches the section of road the Monk and Lani are. Seeing the man stops the cart with a calm "whoa" directed towards the chocobo named Mule.

"Morning Gordon," Lani greets the elderly man in a mildly cheerful manner.

"Well good morning Lani, and to you as well Mr. Coral," Gordon greets, "and how is your friend?"

"She's fine," Amarant answers, "took her long enough to wake up."

"She's awake? Well, that's good to hear. If you'd like you can hop in the cart here and I'll give you a ride back to the village."

Amarant remains silent, sort of his way of saying "no thanks".

"We'll be fine, Gordon," Lani gives a clearer, and more polite answer.

"Alright, you're welcome to join us for lunch," Gordon makes two clicking noises with his tongue and Mule continues pulling the cart towards the cottage he calls home.

"What are you staring at?" Lani asks after noticing how Amarant keeps looking towards the mountains.

"What is that?" the Monk motions his head towards the tower amongst the peaks.

"That thing?" Lani now realizes what Amarant has been looking at. "It's just some creepy old fort, long since abandoned. If you're thinking of finding any treasure there you can forget it. Place is locked up good and tight. No way to get past the front gate. Suppose you could try flying an airship there, but good luck getting past those clouds without smacking into a mountain."

Amarant looks at the white clouds over the mountains. They're thick but not dark. He shrugs his shoulders, "wasn't planning to go there anyway." He turns and begins to head back to the cottage.

"If you weren't planning to go, then why did you ask about it?" Lani's question is simply ignored by the Monk with red dreadlocks, much to her annoyance.

The cooling, salty breeze from the sea is a welcome feeling to Freya. Back in her signature red coat and helmet, and her Dragon's Hair lance strapped to her back, she stands and observes the sights of the village of Mado. People of varying sorts move about performing daily tasks, most of which involve the continued construction of the unfinished village. The all too familiar sound of hammering and sawing travels through the air. A duo of men make finishing touches to a wooden dock with a single fishing boat tied to it. A third checks the fishing nets on the boat itself. The boat is actually a decent sized vessel that is well maintained. The words "Spirit of Mado" are displayed on the stern.

Continuing her survey, Freya spots a group of four children running past. One of them being a Cleyran is what catches her attention. She can tell this because of the fact that Cleyrans' fur has a slightly darker pigment. Actually having exposure to the sun, despite the protective dust storm, was the cause of this. Most would say that Burmecians and Cleyrans look exactly the same, but she knows her race better than most. She feels comforted by the sight of the fledgling Cleyran. After all the hardships, wars, and near extinction of her people they still managed to find a way to survive and continue on.

"Kewh!" Freya hears the famous call of a chocobo from Maggie's home. She returns to the cottage to see Scott taking Mule to her stable, Maggie giving Gordon a bit of a scolding, and Gordon trying to convince her that he didn't go near any "old fort." She also sees Amarant and Lani sauntering up the shallow hill the cottage sits on.

"Enjoying the sights Amarant?" Freya makes sure she is the first to make any sort of comment.

"You're in a better mood," Amarant notes with a clear hint of sarcasm.

"Why, thank you."

"Unless that fluff-ball got lost or drowned," Amarant changes to a more important subject, "then Zidane should be receiving a letter telling him where we are."

Freya grimaces when he hears the monkey-tailed thief's name. Obviously, Amarant isn't aware that he suffered the same fate as Fratley. He's probably now lying in bed moaning in pain.

"Who the hell knows how long it will take before they send an airship to pick us up," Amarant continues.

"I see," Freya concern for Fratley and Zidane grows, but she does her best to prevent it from altering her mood at the moment.

"So, you're stuck here waiting," Lani enters the conversation.

"That seems to be the case," Freya states.

"Not much do except see the sights," Lani comments.

"Sights?" Amarant looks around with the same degree of sarcasm he displayed earlier. "A boat and some unfinished shacks, not much of a sight."

Lani elbows the Monk for that comment, an action he expected from the Dragon Knight.

"How about that?" Freya looks at the mountains where the tower of the fort can be seen. Though she doesn't know why, she suddenly has the desire to visit it.

"What?" Lani turns her head to try and spot what Freya is looking. She rolls her eyes upon realizing what it is. "Why is everyone suddenly so interested in that creepy fort?"

"I just… want to see it," Freya answers.

Lani places a hand on her hip, "Why?"

"I'm not quite sure," Freya continues to stare in the direction of the distant fort, "just a feeling something's there."

"Yeah," Lani brings up her hand and begins to count off a list with her fingers. "A gate that won't open, a bunch of snow, some rundown buildings, a creepy fort, and a strange feeling you're being watched." She sighs, "but I suppose I could so you how to get there… for a price."

"What do you want?" Amarant asks. He and Freya are not looking forward to hearing what the bounty hunter wants.

"Take me with you to Alexandria," Lani answers with a smile. "This village is nice and all, much better than hanging around Moogles all day, but I need to get away and experience the big city."

"Your terms are acceptable," Freya agrees.

"Fine," Amarant agrees as well.

"We have a deal then," Lani smirks, "just make sure to hold up your end."

After partaking of the meal Maggie had prepared and hearing about how Amarant and Freya were literally fished out of the water by the Spirit of Mado, the group of three starts on the trek towards the mountains. Riding on chocobos, all of which suspiciously belong to Lani, cuts the trip's time by half of what it would be on foot.

The air changes from pleasantly warm to unwelcoming cold as they ascend the mountain path. Amarant does his best to ignore the icy air, though he is secretly grateful for the cloak Gordon let him borrow. Freya hasn't felt air this cold since the days of traveling across the Lost Continent. Lani, who is leading the way, is properly prepared for the cold weather as she is wearing an thick fur coat. Both Freya and Amarant can't help but wonder how she got a hold of it.

Freya takes note of the absence of monsters or any sort of wildlife period. Usually they would at least spot a monster or two, but there hasn't been a single one since they entered the mountain path. The chocobo she is riding seems to be shaking nervously as well. She strokes his neck gently to try to clam and comfort him. With the exception of the chocobos quietly crunching snow with their talons, the pass is completely silent. Even Amarant is feeling uneasy as they round the corners of the path. Feeling "uneasy" is not something he's use to.

"There's the gate," Lani points towards a towering gate up ahead. They can't make out any details on the gate, but even from this distance the gate is indeed "creepy" as Lani had put it.

As they get closer to it, the structure becomes even more intimidating. The fortified gate is black and obviously quite heavy. Upon reaching it, they truly experience what it is like to stand in the shadow of this thing. It is built to hold back anything they tries to break though. Run down barracks and other structures can be seen through the square holes dotting the gate, as well as the main fortress in the back. The gate's housing is just as imposing as the stern door itself. The stone walls are a dark, dirty grey. The whole thing stretches from mountain wall to mountain wall, and stands high enough to nearly be as tall as the mountains themselves. An impressive piece of construction that just seems to speak "go away. You are not welcome here."

Freya eyes the monstrous gate and spots something hanging just above the metal cage-like barricade. It's an emblem… an emblem she's seen before… on the side of that airship.

"The Crusaders…" Freya states out loud.

Amarant looks up and sees the same emblem and his eyes narrow under his red hair. "So this use to be one of theirs."

"Well, this as far as I ever got," Lani blurts out. Dismounting her chocobo she walks over to the right side of the gate. "If you look closely from this end. You can see the remains of some gate controls," she points towards a corner on the far left wall of the entrance way beyond the gate.

Freya gets off her chocobo and walks over to where Lani is standing. Sure enough she can see a mangled gear, with a broken chain draped over it, sticking out from behind the wall of the entrance way.

"I'm guessing these 'Crusaders,' who ever they are, didn't want this thing being opened," Lani continues. "Must have some juicy secrets, or treasure, in that fortress."

"Okay," Amarant fidgets under his cloak, "we've seen it. Can we leave now?"

Lani looks at him with a raise eyebrow, "what's with you? Don't tell me you're scared." For the second time, she gives the Monk a mischievous grin, "is little 'Red' scared of the big black gate?"

Amarant growls as he hears her begin to chant, "who's afraid of the big black gate?" Filtering out the bounty huntress' childish taunts, he looks through the gate. His eyes widen a bit. 'Did something just move in there?' he asks within his mind. He concentrates his sight on a broken wagon covered in snow. Nothing. But there's something about this place. Something that's putting him on edge, and there's not much out there that can do that.

"Let's us take our leave," Freya states as goes to return to her chocobo. The yellow bird meets up with her, and makes no fuss as the Dragon Knight gets back on him. Clearly he wants to leave as badly as Amarant does. "This place is… unnerving…"

"Okay," Lani calls her chocobo to her, who runs up to her. He too is in a hurry to leave. "Easy there boy. We're leaving."

As they as turn to leave, Freya looks back up at the Crusader emblem for a second then looks away. Images of the white airship, the Dual Lance, pass in her mind and so do images of that creature… that living nightmare. As they ride away, Amarant also takes one last look back at the gate. His eyes widen a bit again. He swears he saw a large shadow moving from behind it. He hopes it was just his imagination, but his gut tells him it wasn't. They move back down the mountain path as the cold air follows them keeping the eerie chill they got at the gate alive until they exit the mountains.

The journey back to Mado is mostly quiet with only Lani attempting, and failing, to strike up a conversation a couple of times. Upon returning to the village Freya spots a cloud of dust getting closer to them.

"Is that a Moogle?" she asks, and gets the answer when a frantically running Moogle becomes visible through the dust. He comes to a screeching halt before them and holds up a leather tube containing a letter. His panting and whizzing can almost be heard through the whole village. She is not quite sure what impresses her the most about these Moogles. The fact they can deliver the mail around the world so fast, or the fact they almost kill themselves willingly to do so.

"Letter… for Coral… kupo…" is all he is able to utter between worn-out breaths before falling flat on his face with a dusty thud. He does manage to keep the leather tube held up though, which Amarant casually takes and opens. Freya gets off her chocobo and places her canteen of water in the Moogle's raised hand. The fluffy mailman musters just enough strength to sit up and proceeds to guzzle the water down. He is thankful the water is good and cold.

"You're late getting it here," Amarant comments as he reads the letter.

The now perturbed Moogle stops drinking to say, or rather rant, "I would of gotten it here sooner if I didn't end up needing to make a copy of it, kupo! After you ruined it because you wrote the thing while soaking wet! You're lucky I have a good memory, kupo!" He goes back to quenching his thirst.

"Isn't it against the rules or something to read the letters you deliver?" Lani ponders making the Moogle choke on a little water. The bounty huntress raises an eyebrow at the Moogle's reaction.

"Well a letter reading, 'Me and rat at Mado southwest of BM town send airship' isn't what I'd call sensitive information, kupo."

"Ah ha, so you aren't suppose to read the letters. Maybe I should turn you in."

"Ack! Don't you dare, kupo!"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't."

"The Moogles of Madain Sari had so many stories to tell when I visited, kupo." The Moogle makes a grin that is innocent, yet sinister.

Lani sucks in air with a worried hiss and her eyes look back and forth, "maybe I'll just let this one go."

"What does the letter say?" Freya asks.

Amarant calmly crumples the letter in his hand, "The airship should be here by tomorrow."

"That's good to hear," Freya suspects the letter says more than that, and Amarant is keeping quiet about it. It must not be good news, probably about Zidane and Fratley. 'He doesn't want me to worry,' she thinks, 'perhaps it's best I don't pry… even though I want to.'

She feels her water canteen lightly tapping against her. She spots the Moogle giving it back to her. "Thanks for the water, kupo."

"You're quite welcome …er" she accepts it back noting how empty it feels. She tries to say his name, but not knowing it prevents her from doing so.

"The name's Mosh. Now if you don't have anymore letter for me to deliver, kupo. I think I'll take the rest of the day off," he again falls to the ground with a dusty thud.

Later that night, Amarant and Freya retire to Maggie's cottage, and Lani returns to the almost complete tiny inn of the village.

"You sure you'll be okay sleeping on the floor," Gordon asks Amarant.

"I've slept on worse," the Monk replies.

'I'll bet' is the first thing to pop into Freya's head when she hears his answer. She is "keeping still" as Scott had asked her to model for a drawing. She couldn't refuse the request.

"Okay," Scott looks up from the paper he is drawing on, "you can move now. I can finish the details on my own. Thank you again, Miss Crescent."

"It was my pleasure to model for such a talented artist," Freya comments with an encouraging smile.

Scott blushes out of embarrassment, "you sure you wouldn't reconsider letting me draw a portrait of you, Mr. Coral?"

"Yeah, sorry kid but I'm not much for being in pictures," Amarant answers with a wave of his hand.

"Plus there are plenty of posters with your ugly face all over Treno already," Freya remarks.

"Ah ha!" Gordon blurts out before Amarant can give a sharp retort, "I knew I recognized you. You're the Flaming Amarant aren't you?"

"You mean that poor soul the Treno nobles keep blamin' for everything?" Maggie takes a good look at Amarant, "you're right! How'd the heck we not see it before?"

"Your reputation precedes you, Flaming Amarant," Freya gives off a sly giggle that just makes Amarant roll his hidden eyes.

"Now don't worry we ain't gonna turn you in," Maggie reassures. "We use to live in Treno. Got sick of all the corrupt nobles and their greed. So we joined up with a caravan that said they were heading to 'greener pastures' and here we are."

"And we couldn't be happier," Gordon adds with a wink to his wife.

Scott simply shakes his head and continues on his art.

Freya must admit to herself that she feels a small degree of envy over Amarant. At least, he has a reputation. Even all she has been through with Zidane, Vivi, Garnet, and the others; she still isn't that revered around Gaia. Ironic that helping to save the world from a madman isn't enough to obtain celebrity status, but committing crime (or being framed for a crime in Amarant's case) is. Then again at the same time she feels a small degree of envy over Maggie and her family. The simple, but proud, life they lead here helping to create a new legacy. While back in Burmecia she was only trying to help rebuild an old legacy. That was until… it came… She shakes her head. Now is not the time to dwell on such things. After all, it's all she'll be able to do once they get back to Alexandria.

The early morning arrival of the Hilda Garde III stirs up quite a bit of commotion in the small, and incomplete, fishing village. Freya watches the airship start its landing. The airship arrived earlier than expected, but it doesn't matter to her anyway. She wasn't getting much sleep last night anyway. Amarant stands next to her his arms crossed as typical of him to do. Once the airship completes its landing he begins to step forward.

"Okay, let's go," he is stopped by Freya's arm. He gives her a perplexed look, but realizes the reason for her stopping him when the "Kweh"ing of three chocobos. He makes an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry Amarant, but a deal's a deal," Freya looks back at Lani leading her chocobos towards them.

"Let me guess, 'Red' was planning on leaving me behind wasn't he!?" Lani shouts.

"Yeah," Amarant confesses.

"I outta belt you," Lani states as she walks past.

"Be my guest," Freya smirks. "Go on ahead. I'll be there shortly."

Amarant shrugs in a "whatever" manner. He, Lani, and her chocobos head for the Hilda Garde III. Freya turns to say her goodbyes to Maggie, Gordon, and Scott.

Gordon whistles, "that's sure is a fancy airship."

"Well, it sure was nice to meet you Miss Crescent," Maggie sighs. "Just make sure to give us a visit sometime. Okay?"

"I will," Freya curtseys, "thank you for your hospitality. It was an honor and a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Move it Rat!" Amarant can be heard yelling.

Freya sighs, and after a final wave she turns and heads for the Hilda Garde III, where an impatient Amarant waits by the ladder leading to the deck.

"You're awfully impatience today," Freya comments as she approaches.

"Just tired of this hic town," Amarant responds, he then feigns courtesy with "ladies first."

"Age before beauty."

"Don't think so highly of yourself," Amarant hoists himself on the ladder and climbs up on the deck.

Freya takes a last look at the fortress in the mountains. She can only see a little bit of the top of that tower from where she is. Most of the fortress is blocked from her view by the mountains that surround it, and by the engines and wings of the airship. She climbs up the ladder.

Maggie, Gordon, and Scott watch the Hilda Garde III as it lifts off the ground, turns southeastward, and head off. They keep watching it until it is only a tiny spec, then they leave their spot to resume the day. Maggie stops after noticing a fluffy lump laying on ground. A muffled snore can be heard coming from it.

Maggie can only stare at the Moogle lying face first in the ground and utter a "huh…"

The Hilda Garde III soars over the water on its way back to Alexandria. Freya and Amarant walk onto the bridge and are a little surprised to find Cid Fabool IX there. Lani had stayed in the cargo hold where her chocobos have to be kept.

"Picked up by royalty. Now I feel reeeeeaaaaally special," Amarant remarks obviously being sarcastic. "Why didn't her royal highness send the Red Rose? Would of gotten there sooner."

"Because she and Archmage Kodin took it to Daguerreo to research any possible cures or treatments for whatever has inflicted Sir Zidane and Sir Fratley," Cid responses.

"How are they?" Freya asks her concern for Fratley has been at the front of her mind since the airship took flight.

Cid shakes his head and sighs, "from what I've heard, their condition has only worsened. What kind of creature can inflict a wound that doesn't heal?"

"Not a clue, but I bet the Crusaders know," Amarant leans against a railing by the large windows on the bridge.

"The Crusaders!?" Cid looks at him, "they still exist!?"

Amarant nods, "it was one of their airships that took that thing away from Alexandria."

"So the rumors were true then," Cid strokes his chin, "the youngest brother did survived."

'Damn it!' Freya thinks to herself, disappointed to a degree that Amarant's version of the story didn't turn out to be some made up crock. 'Why were the books of Cleyra so inaccurate?' She needs to know the truth about them, "What happened exactly?"

"Hmm?" Cid looks back at the Dragon Knight not quite sure of what she is asking.

"Apparently the information I got about them was… inaccurate…" Freya can't help feel a bit ashamed about not knowing the real story behind the Crusaders and the Pendrake family, even though it really wasn't her fault. "Please, I need to know the truth."

"Very well," Cid clears his throat, "the Crusaders were founded by Galuf Pendrake II. His dream was to create a noble army of warriors who would not just protect one single kingdom, but all the kingdoms."

So far Cid's account matches what Freya was taught in Burmecia, but still she listens carefully. She wants to make sure she doesn't miss any differing information, which came sooner than she expected.

"Unfortunately, his dream was not meant to be. When his wife and son died under mysterious circumstances, Galuf II entered a deep depression." Hearing Cid say that is a bit of a shock to Freya. 'His son died? Then that means Ingus wasn't Galuf's son.' she is now boggled at just how inaccurate the accounts the Cleyrans brought were.

"Some say he died of a broken heart," Cid continues, "but many suspect he was slowly poisoned. With Galuf and his son dead leadership of the Crusaders had to go to one of his nephews. Of course, the eldest was chosen, Ingus Pendrake. His five brothers were given high ranks within the Crusaders." This confirms Amarant's statement of Ingus having brothers. "Under the leadership of Ingus, the Crusaders gained quite a reputation for their skills in combat, and new tactics they developed. It is also believed that youngest also developed a knack for inviting, though not many of his inventions were shared with the rest of the world."

"What was the name of the youngest?" Freya asks.

"Hmmmmm, I believe his name was Aeon," Cid thinks for a moment, "yes, yes it was Aeon. The Crusaders soon obtained the title of 'the Army without a Kingdom' and were granted permission to construct a number of forts around Gaia. One for Ingus, and one for each of his brothers, around the Mist Continent. Some say they also built forts on the Outer Continent. There are even recent claims of Crusader forts being found on the Forgotten and Lost Continents as well, but it is highly doubtful that they would be able to build that far off at the time."

"We found one of them," Freya feels she should mention it.

"Oh really, where?"

"In the mountains near the village we were in."

"So they did build forts on the Outer Continent… Did you find anything?"

"Yeah," Amarant blurts out, "a shut gate, cold air, and a sensation of not wanting to be there."

"I'm afraid he is right, Regent," Freya feels an odd chill go up her spine from picturing the black gate in her mind. "Please, continue."

Cid nods, "let's see where was… oh yes. However, it was soon discovered that the Crusaders didn't intend to protect anyone. No, instead it was discovered that Ingus planned to use the number of forts around Gaia to stage a number of coups to overthrow the governments of Alexandria, Lindblum, and Burmecia. It was agents of the late King Alexandros who discovered the plot. He never did fully trust Ingus. So, the three kingdoms deployed their armies and proceeded to lay siege to the Crusader's forts one at a time. Most of the forts where destroyed and leveled, but a few still stand. As for the Pendrake family, they were executed for their crimes. However, Ingus' youngest brother, Aeon, was never found. It is believed he died when his fortress was attacked, but…" Cid hesitates.

"But what?" Freya asks.

"…the reports only mention laying siege to five forts," Cid finishes.

"Huh," Amarant chuckles, "in other words, they didn't know where he was and instead of making an effort to find him, they just pretended he didn't exist." Amarant spits, much to the disgust of the Hilda Garde III crew member nearby, "And what about Crusader's Keep?"

"Crusader's Keep?" Freya looks at Amarant.

"Yeah, the one old Galuf built."

"No one believed it existed," Cid sighs, "so no effort was made to find it."

Amarant chuckles again, "typical."

"So after the Crusaders were defeated," Freya begins to put it together, "the surviving members remained in hiding, bided their time, and replenished their forces." She shakes her head. The only thing worse then a disgraceful defeat is a half-hearted victory.

"Pretty much," Amarant mutters.

"That still doesn't explain that creature or why they sent it," Freya starts to recall what happened at Alexandria. Then she recalls what the redheaded Burmecian had said, '_we didn't send it anywhere_.' "Of course…"

"Huh?" both Cid and Amarant ponder.

"The bastards didn't send it," Freya pauses for a split-second when she notices Cid perplexed look, "it got loose on them."

"Typical, idiots trying to use something they can't control," Amarant spits again, which causes an "ugh" to come from the crew member near him.

"Damn it Coral," Freya crosses her arms, fed up with his sudden disgusting habit, "if you're going to spit, then do it over the side of the deck! It's disgusting!"

A rat getting on his case for being "disgusting," that seems wrong somehow. Never the less, he leaves the bridge with disgruntled sigh.

After the day long flight across the vast sea, the Hilda Garde III reaches it's destination, Alexandria. It is not the only airship to be returning to the grand city. The Red Rose is also spotted moving down to dock at the same bay the cargo ship that brought the injured Fratley did. Cid brushes his mustache with his fingers as he contemplates the earlier than expected return of the Red Rose. He certainly didn't expected Garnet and Kodin to be back from Daguerreo so soon. They should have been gone at least a couple of days if not a week. The Red Rose returning to Alexandria about the same time as the Hilda Garde III could only mean one of two possible reasons. Either this is good news and they found out how to cure Zidane and Fratley, or this is bad news and the library was a complete dead end.

Freya, Amarant, Lani, and Cid are greeted by a tiny voice shouting through the halls of Alexandria castle.

"Father!" Eiko ran up an embraced the Regent of Lindblum.

"My dear Eiko," seeing his adopted daughter always put a smile on his face even in times of hardship. "How was your stay here?"

Freya watches Cid and Eiko, she watches the bond between parent and child. Even though, she was only adopted by Cid and Hilda that bond still exists. Freya tilts her helmet forward, concealing her eyes. Children… something she and Fratley have never discussed. There was always something that popped up when the idea of having children entered her mind. Be it another Ironite getting into Burmecia, to having to investigate false reports of Grand Dragons nearby, or just the routine of rebuilding their kingdom. There was always something, some excuse, that kept them from discussed the subject of having children together. But now, they may never have the chance.

"It's good to see you again Eiko," Freya sighs, "please excuse me. I'd like to visit Sir Fratley… if I can…." She walks off with solemn tone in her steps.

"Poor Freya…" Eiko whispers. "It isn't fair. She never did anything to deserve this."

"Life ain't fair kid," Amarant states as he walks past them, "you'd best get use to that fact." When he reaches the end of the docking bay's hallway he doesn't follow Freya, who went on straight ahead, instead he turns the corner.

"Hey where are you going?" Lani shouts out as she jogs after him. "Hey, 'Red'!" She catches up to him. "Aren't you going to see your friends?"

"Why should I? We all know they haven't improved. We all know that her Highness and Mr. Holier-Than-Thou came back empty handed."

"You don't know that for sure."

"It's a gut feeling."

"A gut feeling?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, right! You're only afraid to see them because you're afraid you might actually give a damn about them."

Amarant stops and looks back at Lani. Since when did she start giving moral lectures? She's been hanging around Moogles and hic villagers too long.

"You do care about them, don't you?" Lani looks at him in a manner he's never seen her do. She looks at him with concern.

"Humph!" Amarant looks away and starts to stomp off. "I'm getting a drink. Do me a favor and leave me the hell alone!"

"Damn it, 'Red,'" Lani shouts "Hey, 'Red,' 'RED'!!"

"What!?" a Black Mage clad in red, with a bass toned voice, peeks his head out of a doorway behind the bounty huntress.

Lani jumps back with an "AH!"

"What do you want," the Black Mage asks.

"Oh, I wasn't talking to you."

"You weren't talking to me? Then why were you shouting my name?"

"Your… name…?"

"Yeah, my name is Redd. If you aren't wanting to talk to me, then don't go shouting my name in the halls!"

"Oh… I…" Lani stops when he hears Amarant laughing from down the hall. "Just what the hell is so funny!?"

"Looks like you'll have to come up with a new nickname for me!" Amarant turns a corner and heads towards one of the castle's wine cellars. It's one he's been to before, this one is less of a wine cellar and more of a hard liquor cellar. He typically liberates a few bottles from it the few times he drops by.

The loud groans and moans from the infirmary bite at Freya's ears. She spots Garnet sitting on the bench in the hallway, her hand cupping her face. She can't hear her sobbing, but she knows she is. The one she can hear crying like a new born baby is Baku down the hall. The Tantalus group had flown to Alexandria on the Hilda Garde III when they heard how Zidane got hurt.

"Damn it," Blank shakes his head as he pats Baku on the back, "I ain't never seen you like this before."

"I… can't… help… it…" Baku lets out a cry that sounds more like a sad sneeze.

Blank growls and smacks Baku upside the head. Cinna and Marcus gasp in disbelief. Baku suddenly stops his loud sobbing and looks at Blank.

"Suck it up! The hell's the matter with you!?"

"Yer… yer right," Baku stands up and hits his fist against his chest. "Blubbering like a Hedgehogpie ain't gonna help Zidane."

"Finally," Blank throws his arms in the air, "was getting pretty damn sick of… hurk!" He holds his stomach as Baku plants his boot into it.

"Ever smack me like that again," Baku grins, "and I'll break ya legs ya hear me?"

Freya stops observing the drama down the hall and turns her attention towards Garnet. "Didn't find anything I see," she speaks softly hiding her own desire to cry.

Garnet takes a deep breath to compose herself, "no… I had everyone aboard the Red Rose search the library… we found nothing…" Tears start to form in the Queen's eyes. "I don't know what to do anymore. We've tried white magic, we've tried potions and elixirs, we've tried to research the answer, I've even tried praying… asking the Eidolons for help… but…"

"But what?" Freya asks knowing Garnet's hesitation meant something was wrong.

"…they won't talk to me," Garnet wipes the tears from her eyes.

"How long have you've not been able to speak with them?"

"Quite some time now… two years in fact."

The fates just seem to refuse to work in their favor. Freya begins to say something but stops when she hears more loud and painful groaning from the infirmary. Her breathing is stuttering, and her arms shake with clinched fists. The one groaning is Fratley she knows it. Garnet gets up and puts her hands around the Dragon Knight's fist.

"We'll get through this," Garnet says. She remembers that this is effecting Freya and the others as well. "We've been in bad situations before. We just need to have faith."

"I'm finding my faith hard to hold on to lately," Freya looks down at the castle's marbled floor. She can see her faith fading from her reflection's eyes. Those emerald eyes looking back at her.

"If only we knew who that airship belonged too," Garnet's whisper sparks images to enter Freya's mind. The emblem of the Crusaders, and the black gate. Her eyes widen with inspiration as it hits her. "That's it!"

Garnet steps back startled by Freya's sudden out burst, "Freya?"

"The Crusaders! They know what that thing was!"

"The… Crusader?" Garnet is highly perplexed at this point. She knows of them from her history listens she got as a child in the castle. "They don't exist anymore."

"No, they do. That airship was one of theirs."

"How do you know that?"

"Amarant… he's a brute and an oaf, but he knows the ways of the world."

"Well, yes… but…"

"Please, your majesty, gather everyone to the war room!"

"What? Why?"

"I have an idea! An idea to help Zidane and Fratley!"

Garnet is uncertain about what Freya has in mind, but she finds herself trusting her. She nods, "okay I will."

"Thank you," Freya gives a quick bow and dashes down the hallway. Just as the infirmary door opens to the sound of Steiner's clanking feet as he leaves the infirmary.

"Where's Lady Freya off to?" the knight scratches his tin helmet.

"How are they dong?" Garnet asks.

"Oh," Steiner sighs. "They've finally settled back down, but… they don't seem to be improving. I had to hold Sir Fratley down he was thrashing about so."

Garnet frowns, then remembers what Freya had asked her to do, "Steiner."

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Gather everyone in the war room."

"Of course, but may I ask why?"

"Freya says she has a plan to help Zidane and Fratley, and right now I'll take anything that will help them."

Steiner gives a salute, "right away your majesty!" He gives a bow before clanking off at a run to find and gather everyone up.

Amarant bursts into the war room quite displeased. Behind him two of the Knights of Pluto "escort" him inside.

"Found him sir," Blutzen states rather proudly, "he was in the third wine cellar."

"As predicted," Steiner smiles.

"You wanna tell me why you sent the moron twins here to get me?" Amarant grumbles as he yanks a chair towards him, spins it around, and sits in it backwards.

"We're not twins," Blutzen and Kohel look at each other, then look back.

"Sorry to disrupt your pilfering of alcohol, Amarant," Freya says in a calm manner befitting a Dragon Knight, "but I requested your presence."

The war room is filled with familiar faces sitting, or standing, at the large octagonal table in the center of the room. A recent map of Gaia rests in the center of the table. Garnet sits in the queen's chair with Cid, Hilda, and Eiko to her right. Steiner and Beatrix stand behind her, while Quina and Kodin are seated to her left. Vivi, Dart, Grif, and Redd sit together near to where Amarant had sat down. The Tantalus make themselves at home near the door since no chairs are really available. Freya stands at the table opposite of Garnet. The only ones that aren't there are Zidane and Fratley for obvious reasons, and Lani who left the castle before the Knights of Pluto could find her.

"W-what's going on?" Vivi asks innocently.

"I have a plan to help Zidane and Fratley," Freya dips a quill in a inkwell and draws a circle on the map near a black dot with the words Mado by it. Amarant puts his hand over his face, he knows what she just marked on the map.

"What's this?" Garnet points towards the fresh black circle on the map.

"It's location of that Crusader fort you found," Cid looks at Freya, "isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Freya places the quill back in the inkwell.

"The Crusaders?" Beatrix begins to speak, "I thought they didn't…"

"Well obviously they do," Amarant rudely interrupts, "let me guess rat. You want to go back to that damn fort."

Freya nods, "that was their airship that took the creature away, and that fort belonged to them as well. If a few of us go there then perhaps we can find something that will lead us to a cure."

Amarant lets out a cynical laugh, "talk about a long shot. You have any idea of the odds of finding…"

"I KNOW THE GODDAMN ODDS!!!" Freya's frustrated outburst causes everyone's heart to skip a beat. "But what else is there!? It's the only lead we have!"

"Screw it," Blank walks up to the table, "Zidane maybe a pain in the ass, but things wouldn't be the same without the moron. I'm in."

"As am I," Steiner steps forward.

"M-me too," Vivi stands up in his chair.

"Where ever dad goes we go," Dart hops up.

"Indeed," Grif adds, "besides friends in need are friends indeed."

"Ain't got nothing better to do," Redd shrugs.

Baku lets out a hearty laugh, "he saved our butts, now it's time to save his." Cinna and Marcus let out a "here, here!" in unison.

"I'll go as well," Kodin stands, "you'll need my medical expertise."

"I'm going to," Eiko shouts, but Cid intervenes.

"I'm not so sure you should go," he says.

"But…"

"Someone will need to stay to look after dear Zidane and Sir Fratley, honey," Hilda smiles at her adopted daughter.

Garnet sighs, "she's right Eiko. I too would like to go, but I think it's best we stay and tend to Zidane and Fratley."

"Oh…" Eiko wants to argue but can't find the actual will to, "okay."

"I would go too," Quina hobbles out of his/hers chair, "but I stay here. Look after sickly friends."

"Thank you," Freya looks around the room stopping her gaze at Amarant, "well?"

Amarant simply gets up and turns to leave the room. "I'll be in the Hilda Garde," are the words he speaks before opening the door and leaving.

"For Zidane and Sir Fratley," Beatrix unsheathes Save the Queen and raises it in the air bring a since of hope to the room. There is hope, even though it hangs on the limb of a long shot.

__________________________


	3. Cold Infection

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy and all related characters are copyright: Square-Enix. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them, even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Aeon, Serina, Kodin, Redd, Dart, Grif, Maggie, and the Forsaken Angel are copyright me though; I did essentially make them up. All rights reserved.

This story does contain violence, some gore, some harsh language, and use of alcohol.

**Final Fantasy 9: Forsaken Sorrow**

Chapter 3: Cold Infection

A man in polished armor walks at a brisk pace down a hallway. His armored boots clank against the metal floor. A long sword rests in a scabbard on his right hip. His cape flows in the air, the Crusader's emblem on it twisting and folding. He approaches a door guarded by a knight, who opens the door as he arrives.

"Explain the reason you called for me, Matoya?" Lord Aeon demands as he walks through the doorway. The metal door squeaks as it is carefully closed.

Before him sits an old woman wearing a long, black hooded cloak. Her face is covered in winkles and her eyes are perpetually closed due to her eyes not being useful anymore. Frayed thin white hair can be seen hanging down the sides of her face. She leans on an oak cane that appears to match her in age. Even though she is visibly old, she does not wobble or shake as she stands. She speaks in a strained voice, "Lord Aeon, secrets will soon no longer be kept under lock and key."

Aeon's eyes narrow, "in what way?"

Matoya moves her hand in a circle making a bright oval in the air appear. The circle shows an image of a black gate being opened. He can clearly see a Burmecian, a large red-headed Monk, two Black Mages, a White Mage of considerable rank, two knights, and what could be a commoner or bandit entering though the it. The image then switches to the group being surrounded by multiple dark masses, and then it switches to a number of those masses pouring through the gate. Aeon grimaces at the prediction.

"You cannot allow these secrets to get loose," Matoya continues, "if they do the kingdoms of Gaia will react to them in a most… unfavorable manner."

The bright circles fades away taking the images with it. Aeon crosses his arms contemplating what action to take. He makes his decision. He knocks on the door and it opens right away. Taking a look back at Matoya he says, "keep me informed of any further predictions you have."

Matoya nods, "of course, Lord Aeon."

Aeon leaves and the door squeaks closed again. He walks over to a tube on the wall and opens the end of it. "Borghen!"

"Yes, Lord Aeon?" a calm voice answers back through the tube after a few seconds.

"Prep the Malice Shiv and head for Fort Midgar. The inhabitants there are about to be disturbed. They cannot be allowed to leave."

"It will be done."

Alone in her small room, Matoya moves her hand in a circle and creates the bright oval again. The image is different and focused on a single person this time. It is also not an image of a possible future event, but of a current event. It shows Freya Crescent aboard the Hilda Garde III. Matoya observes the Burmecian being shown in the oval for quite sometime. She smiles and whispers, "so this is the one you've chosen. She is an excellent choice."

The Forsaken Angel hangs in the glass cylinder. Multiple spears are pierced through its body keeping a steady flow of sedative moving into it. A red translucent film uncovers its eyes and they look around. It whispers low enough for the knights, red mages, and engineers not to hear. "Freya…"

A strange mild chill runs through Freya's body. She credits it to the wind caused by the Hilda Garde III moving through the air. The Outer Continent can be seen from a moderate distance before her. They are soon to arrive.

"Please Reis, let us find something… anything that can help them," Freya whispers a prayer.

"Let's hope she actually hears you," Blank says as he walks up next to her.

"You're Blank, am I correct?"

"Yup. What Zidane never talked about me much?"

"Not really."

"Little prick. You know I ended up getting petrified to save his monkey-butt and he has never once mentioned, let alone thanked me, for it."

"It doesn't mean he isn't grateful. I'm sure he is. Perhaps he just needs to be reminded of it."

"Yeah I'll be sure to do that once we cure him. So this boyfriend of yours… uh… Fratley he the one…? You know…" Blank scratches his head not quite sure what he is asking or even why.

Freya ponders the same, "what is with the sudden interest in my love life? I'd expect this from Ruby or Eiko, but from you?"

"I haven't a damn clue," Blank shrugs. "Maybe I'm just bored or going stir crazy. Haven't really been on an airship for quite a while, can you believe it?"

"What about the Prima Vista? Haven't you bought a replacement yet?"

"Nope, airships are expensive as hell to build. Even the pre-built ones will cost you your ass and nuts."

Freya can't help but chuckle a little. Blank's vocabulary is even fouler than Zidane, and almost a match for Amarant's.

Blank motions his head in the direction of a small fishing village seen in the distance, "is that the village you went to… uh… Muddy… Mako…?"

"Mado," Freya answers.

"Yeah, you gonna visit it again?"

"I'd like to, but no. We have a more pressing matter to attend to."

Blank shivers a bit as he nods.

Freya eyes him up and down making note of his attire, "you'd best dress a little more warmly. The mountain pass is quite cold. Plus…" Freya smirks, "thongs don't really look that good on men."

"Hey, this isn't a thong," Blank protests. However, Freya is already heading back inside the cabin area and pays no mind. Blank looks down and examines his outfit. He's had this look for a while and… "Holy piss, it is a thong!"

The Hilda Garde III lands near the entrance to the mountain pass that leads to the old fort with the black gate. It was decided that attempting to fly the airship directly there was too risky, due to all the clouds and the fact that the mountain range hasn't been charted very thoroughly.

The group consisting of Freya, Beatrix, Blank, Baku, Cinna, Marcus, Steiner, Amarant, Vivi, Dart, Grif, Redd, Kodin, and two of the Knights of Pluto head up the mountain pass. The Knights of Pluto, Blutzen and Kohel, drive a wagon pulled by two large chocobos. Inside the wagon are solid mythril chains, two large pulleys, a large stone block with a steel loop attached to it, a few mythril spikes and clamps, as well as various other tools.

"Shit, you weren't kidding when you said it was cold," Blank rubs his gloved hands together. He's definitely grateful he opted for the thick brown winter coat and pants. Of course, he still sports his signature bandana.

Baku lets out a burst of laughter his known for, "it ain't cold! It's just brisk!"

Cinna and Marcus shake their heads and shiver, grateful for the coats they are wearing as well.

There is no wind, and the only snow is what is already on the ground. Still the air retains a potent frigid quality. The group turns a shallow corner and the gate appears visible to them.

"There it is," Freya states calmly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

That same uneasy feeling he had before returns to Amarant as he gazes at the black gate they are approaching.

"T-That sure is a lot bigger than I'd thought it'd be," Vivi states as he readjusts his hat.

"Wait till we get closer," Amarant says without actually consciously thinking about it.

Steiner, after covertly admiring Beatrix's fur cape draped around her shoulders and her other accessories, notices that she is looking around quite a bit, "what are you looking for Beatrix?"

"Monsters… animals…" Beatrix answers and stops looking about, "we haven't come across any since we entered the pass."

Steiner looks around a bit as well, "hmmm, you're right. That is quite odd."

"Well isn't that a good thing?" Kohel asks.

"Yeah, the less we have to fight the better, right?" Blutzen adds.

"Maybe they're all scared to come up here," Redd theorizes.

"Why?" Dart gets to thinking then gasps, "Maybe there's something really big and scary up here that will gobble anyone up who goes near!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Dart," Grif replies. "It is obvious that they avoid this area because of the cold. After all, most the creatures that live on the Outer Continent are acclimated to warm and arid temperatures."

"What?" Dart looks at Grif, one of his glowing eyes shrinking down to a square and the other remaining the big oval that it is in a perplexed look.

Grif sighs and shakes his head, his glowing eyes vanishing for a moment as he closes them in frustration.

"It is weird that this place is so cold on a continent made up of mostly desert," Redd notes. His glowing eyes become bigger as the group makes it to the gate. "Whoa."

The gate looms over the group maintaining the same unfriendly and unwelcoming presence it had before. It is still as inhospitable as ever.

"Well now," Kodin visually studies the gate and housing, "quite the imposing structure."

"It really is a l-lot bigger than I'd though it'd be," Vivi pears up at it till he almost falls backwards.

"Okay men," Steiner claps his hands together which, due to his armor, makes a loud clank sound that echoes through the peaks. "Gather up the equipment. Let's see if we can't get this gate open."

Amarant grits his teeth as the sound of Steiner's metallic clap echoing between the mountain sides and makes a disgruntled low pitch growl.

"As much as it pains me to ask a scoundrel such as yourself for help," Steiner speaks to Amarant, "we require your aid, Mr. Coral."

Amarant sighs and drudges over to the wagon, "what do you want, piss bucket."

Steiner has to hold his breath for a second in order to overlook Amarant's insult. "We need you to take this heavy spike and imbed it in the upper wall of the gate housing near the gate, then mount this pulley on it."

"Why don't you get the rat to do it? It was her damn idea to come here."

"Because you're the one with the gorilla arms," Freya takes the pulley and has it to the Monk, "it's a fitting task for you."

Amarant doesn't say anything as he takes the pulley and spike, then heads towards the gate. 'What the hell is it about that rat that makes her able to con my stupid ass into doing things like this?' he thinks to himself as uses his "gorilla arms" and Tiger's Fang claw to climb the wall. After finding a good spot to plant the spike, he gathers up some of his chakra and drives it into the wall. He tests it a few times to make sure it is sturdy before mounting the pulley on it.

"There," he calls though not quite loud enough to make a lasting echo, "it's set."

"Catch," Freya tosses the Monk a second spike and pulley, who repeats the process again at another spot a little closer to the gate.

"Catch again," Freya tosses a clamp followed by one end of a mythril chain up towards the Flaming Amarant, which he catches.

"Put the chain through the first pulley from your right and run it though the other pulley the same way," Grif instructs Amarant. "Then jump on the gate itself, and attach the end of the chain to about the eighth rung from the top. And give the chain a little slack."

Amarant groans, little mage is giving him instructions like he's some greenhorn on a crab boat. This just hasn't been his week. He follows the instructions perfectly. Baku and Marcus heft the heavy stone block out of the wagon. They grunt and heave as they carry it towards Beatrix, who fit's the other end of the chain through the loop in the stone block.

"You sure that chain will hold?" Redd questions.

"Of course, I'm sure it is mythril after all," Grif confidently replies.

Everyone grabs hold of the chain, with the exceptions of Vivi and Dart who are waiting to clamp the chain to the stone block when need be and Grif who is the supervisor of this little project.

"Everyone on three," Grif commands, "one, two, three pull!" They pull on the chain in unison. They can actually feel the chain moving back slowly.

Redd, Blutzen, and Kohel tug at the end of the chain put through the loop in the stone block.

"Keep pulling I think we got it," Baku grunts.

A loud metal creek echoes from the gate as it begins to rise. It rumbles and squeaks as if in angry protest as it opens. Bits of ice fall off of it as it shakes on the way up.

"Okay, hold it there," Grif orders when he sees the gate is plenty open for them to pass through. "Dad, Dart!"

The two Black Mages hurry to the stone block. Dart holds the chain against the steel loop as Vivi locks the clamp down. He nods at his son supervising the effort to open the gate.

"Alright, let it go," Grif says hoping the chain, clamps, or pulleys don't break.

They let go and the gate falls barely an inch before it is caught by the chain and jerks into a forced hang. More bits of ice fall and tumble off it.

Steiner grins and laughs, "The plan worked great Master Grif."

"Of course it did," Grif states proudly, or smugly depending on who you ask, "it's all in the calculations."

"Riiiiight," Redd can't help but make the sarcastic remark.

Grif shakes his fist, but his anger subsides when he receives a congratulatory pat from his father.

"Well we got the gate open, but who's going in?" Cinna rubs his belly nervously.

"A few of us should stay here…" Blutzen mentions, "you know… to guard the wagon and make sure the gate stays open."

"I agree," Kohel blurts out quickly.

After a bit of debating it is decided that Freya, Amarant, Blank, Steiner, Beatrix, Kodin, Vivi, and Redd will explore the fort and the rest will stay and "guard the wagon."

Beyond the gate only the faded silhouettes of rundown buildings are visible. The clouds hanging above the peaks seem to have drooped down blanketing the area in a fog eerily similar to the Mist. None the less the group proceeds through the gate. They have a cure to find.

They walk for a considerable distance before the faded silhouettes start to become more recognizable as building. Beatrix takes a look back. She can barely see the distant gate and can't see the others that stayed at the wagon. The fog is fairly thick, and getting thicker the further they proceed. Tattered banners rustle as they sway slightly in a mild breeze that can hardly be felt. Beatrix takes another look back and white is all she can see. "Hold it," she says calmly.

"What it is?" Steiner asks.

Beatrix turns precisely 180 degrees, "Redd may I borrow your staff?"

"Huh? Oh sure," Redd hands the Paladin his staff, which he never really uses anyway.

Beatrix plants it in the ground and angles it so that it is pointed in the direction she is standing. "There, now we know which way the exit is."

Blank smirks, "cleaver." He looks around and spots a number of small sheds, as well as larger buildings lined up to the groups left and right. Another building sits a dozen feet in front of them, while the silhouette of the main fortress can be seen in the back. "Should we check the fort first?"

"We probably should check that last," Kodin holds his chin in contemplation, "best not to leave any stone unturned. I suggest we check the smaller buildings first."

"Agreed," Freya nods. "We'll split up into three groups to cover more ground."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Amarant eyes the foggy surroundings. The uneasy feeling he has refusing to subside.

"Time maybe running out for Zidane and Fratley so yes, I'm sure it is a good idea," Freya notices that Amarant has had his claw out all this time, "What's wrong?"

"This place has a bad vibe to it."

"A bad vibe?"

"Yeah, like something really bad happened here."

"It's probably just because it's abandoned," Steiner comments. "This is probably one of the forts that were attacked but not destroyed. Just the after effects of the battlefield."

Amarant shakes his head and grumbles. He doubts it just "after effects" as the clanking Knight put it.

"Enough," Freya looks at the buildings to the left. She spots what looks to be a tilted sign with a red cross painted on it on one of the buildings. She points her lance towards it, "that looks like it might be an infirmary. Kodin perhaps you could search there."

"Yes," Kodin nods, "I might be able to find something there."

"Go ahead and take Amarant and Redd with you."

Amarant and Redd both say, "whatever."

Kodin agrees and the three head off towards the building.

"Captain Steiner, Master Vivi and I will search these buildings," Beatrix motions towards the line of buildings to the right.

"Very well," Freya agrees.

Those three head off towards there assigned area to search.

Blank sighs, "well doll, guess we're checking out that thing?" he points towards the building just feet from them.

"Yes," Freya nods, "and please don't refer to me as 'doll,' it is demeaning."

"Fine, sorry," Blank pulls the collar of his coat up. The remaining two searchers make there way into the structure and discovery it to be a barracks upon entering it.

"Troop barracks, and a damn long one too," Blank surveys the four long rows of beds. The building is long and stretches for a fair distance. They can see the other end. Snow lays at the base of the open door at the other side. Much of the fog has seeped inside. The beds are in shambles. Various items lay about the floor including shredded books, rusted weapons, ripped clothing, shoes, cups, broken bottles, the list goes on. There are even what appear to be bits of bone laying about in some spots.

"They sure tore out of here in a hurry," Blank grabs a small pouch and empties it onto the floor. He rummages through the contents but only finds some dice, and moldy and unrecognizable Tetra Master cards. "Look at all the crap they left behind."

Freya looks about the disarrayed mess. She was expecting maybe to find the building to be empty, but this is just havoc. While Blank continues to search through pouches and packs he finds, she goes over to one of the small nightstands by a bed and opens the lone drawer. Inside are a few gil and a small book. Taking it she opens it and begins to skim through the pages. It's a journal, but much of it was written in pencil and is now unreadable. However, one entry is written in ink.

"The Angel got loose again," the entry reads, "it hit Darrell with that infection thing. He's looking bad. It's the first time I've seen anyone get hit with that thing. The scream he made was horrid. It reminded me of hearing that thing screeching in the middle of the night. Poor guy, he's done for. He'll end up just like the others. I don't want to end up like that. Hope the new sedative Lord Aeon has made keeps that freak asleep, or this place will end up like Fort FS. Here's hoping."

Freya shallows a lump in her throat. She begins to share the uneasy feeling that Amarant had, and probably still does. The feeling is enhanced as she notices the dark stain on the covers of the bed, "blood" she whispers. The Dragon Knight nearly jumps out of her rain coat when she hears glass break. Blank had just dropped an ether vial. She composes herself then gives the Tantalus member a perturbed glare.

"Sorry," Blank scratches his head, then starts waving his hand in front of his face the moment he takes a sniff, "ah damn, that ether was way past it's expiration date. Smells like Malboro puke."

The sound of large feet crushing snow draw Blank's and Freya's attention. They listen for the footsteps, there weapons at the ready. A shadow appears in the doorway at the back of the building.

Beatrix, Steiner, and Vivi look about the building they have entered. It is the mess hall, and it truly does look like a mess. Dishes and rotten food liter the tables and floor. Dark stains paint the walls and floor. There are even rusted weapons lying about, with a few rusted daggers and arrows imbedded in the wooden furniture and support beams.

"W-What happened here?" Vivi speaks the question on their minds.

"I don't think Amarant was mistaken when he said something 'bad' happened here," Beatrix picks up a rusted helmet. It's been partly crushed.

Vivi cautiously opens the door to the kitchen, "eep!" he spurts has he sees something in the kitchen.

Steiner clanks over and peers into the kitchen. He sees a skeleton lying in the corner, a Qu's skeleton. "Beatrix take a look at this."

Beatrix enters the kitchen and kneels down by the Qu skeleton. "Look," she points at the rib section, "it's missing half its ribs." She gently grabs the skull and examines it. "A chunk of its skull is missing too. This Qu met a violent end."

"W-What c-could of done…" Vivi gasps as they hear something scrapping against the wall outside the building.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Coral?" Kodin asks as he and his party walk through the snow towards the infirmary building.

"Huh? Yeah… fine," Amarant answers, "why do you ask?"

"Because you keep looking around as if we're surrounded."

"How do you know we're not?"

"Please, Mr. Coral. There's a difference between being prepared and being paranoid."

"Just hope your prepared cause I ain't carrying you," Amarant looks back at Redd, "same goes for you short round."

"Short round?" Redd's left eye narrows a bit.

"At least you're not wearing that dress you had in the palace," Amarant addresses Kodin, noting the white overcoat and pants he's wearing.

Kodin readjusts the strap to the bag he has slung around his shoulder, "I've had my fair share of field experience. I can look out for myself," he pats the small mace at his hip.

They reach the infirmary building. Though it is rundown, it doesn't appear to have suffered any significant damage, unless one was to count the tilted sign. Redd lifts himself up to peek into on of the windows. He wipes the window with his sleeve. Wooden cabinets are all that he can really see. One is partly open with an empty vial visible inside it.

"Let us proceed inside shall we?" Kodin moves to the door but is stopped by Amarant.

"Hold it," the Monk steps up to the door, "let me go in first."

"As you wish."

The door creeks in a clichéd fashion as Amarant slowly opens it. His claw is raised up ready to disembowel anyone, or anything, that might attack. He steps inside and carefully examines the inside of the building. It being so quiet disturbs him. Numerous empty and/or broken vials lay on the floor, as well as on the counter. There is also a short stack of books covered in a mixture of dust and thin snow. He sticks his hand out the door and motions for Kodin and Redd to enter.

After they enter the building the door comes to a close with a mild slam that makes all three jolt a little. Redd gives the door a light kick, "stupid door gave me a heart attack."

"So what we looking for exactly?" Amarant asks still keeping his eyes and ears open for danger.

"Anything that might be a cure, or might give a clue to one," Kodin notices the dusty stack of books. The top book is thin and just contains a checklist of supplies, however, the second book is thicker and contains a list of patients, an extensive list. He starts to flip through the pages. Luckily, the names and information are written in ink and thus have not faded.

"Is this something?" Amarant asks as he takes a vial filled with a grey liquid from a cabinet.

"That is an expired potion," Kodin smirks, "if you were to drink that… let's just say that healing you would be the last thing it would do."

Amarant puts the expired potion back without hesitation.

Kodin flips through the book some more and notices how all the names listed have the same ailment, an infection from a wound caused by something known as the Angel. Each entry also has the note written after it, "ghoul." He scans one page and notices one entry that is different. He reads it aloud to himself, "Tanina Quol, Qu wounded by Angel. Infection doesn't appear, wound heals. Immune?"

While pondering what he read, he moves his foot and hits an object. Looking down he sees another dust covered book lying on the floor under the counter. He places the log book in his bag, and reaches down to pick up the other book. He shakes the dust off and brushes what's left off with his overcoat's sleeve. He can see the emblem of the Crusaders in the upper corner of the book's cover. The cover also reads "Ghoul Infection Research."

Redd starts to head towards a second room in the building, but stops when he hears Kodin say, "I think I've found something." The Black Mage moves away from the doorway. He fails to see a shadow move slightly from within the second room.

"What is it?" Redd asks hopeful that he did find something.

"This book discusses the infection, that same kind that has befallen Sir Zidane and Sir Fratley," Kodin flips to the end of the book. He has to flip back a couple of pages before his eyes widen and he smiles with glee. "This… this is it!"

"Wait, are you telling me…?" Amarant begins to speak, disbelieve present in his tone.

"Yes," Kodin laughs, "the fates have smiles upon us. We have actually found what we were looking for. It appears that Qu are immune to the infection. That's the key to the cure."

"Good now we can leave," Amarant but frowns when he notices the White Archmage get a look of worry after he flipped back a few pages.

"Oh my lord," Kodin stares at a ink sketch of a bloated mass, "the infection… it causes a mutation. We need to get back to Alexandria quick."

The sound of glass breaking is heard from the second room.

"What was that?" Redd whispers.

Kodin places the book in his bag and securely closes it.

Heavy rapid breathing, almost like drool ridden panting, emanates from the room. "We are not alone…" Amarant readies his claw. A loud thump comes from the door as something hits it. It draws the three's attention for a brief moment. Amarant hears heavy footsteps coming towards him from his right. He turns to see a large mass rushing towards him from the second room, screeching loudly.

Beatrix and Steiner now have their weapons drawn in response to the scrapping from outside turning into inhuman moaning. Vivi slowly backs up. A large hand with three fingers attached to a large muscular red arm bursts threw the window above Vivi's head. Vivi screams as he runs fast to Steiner. Beatrix moves in quick and severs the arm, its owner screeches. It falls to the ground and flops a couple of times before stopping. The moaning from outside turns into growling and raspy roaring. Thump! Thump! Thump! The door to the mess hall shakes as the monsters outside pound on it. The door proves to be a weak barrier as it starts to splinter and break apart quickly. A three fingered hand rips through the door and beings to pull it off the hinges.

Vivi fire a Thundaga spell at the wrecked door. The spell plows through knocking the two monsters pounding at it back.

"What the hell are those things?" Blank takes out his cutlass. He and Freya are looking at four masses at the other end of the barracks.

The monsters send out raspy roars before charging forward. They climb over the beds with a vicious fervor.

"Get out," Freya shouts.

Blank opens the barracks front door, "SHIT!!" he ducks as another monster tears through the front entrance.

Freya rams her lance into the monster knocking it down. What these things actually look like become clear outside. A large red body with bulges all around the body. The arms and legs are encased in thick muscles making these things look like they can rip anything apart through brute strength alone. If this thing was standing it would look lop-sided in it stance with one arm hanging lower than the other. The hands have three fingers, and the feet have two finger-like toes. What she sees around the center of the mass is what horrifies her the most. Though it is missing the lower jaw, she can tell it's a face. In this case, a human face with a perpetual look of terror. It looks as if it is trying to push its way out of the mass it is trapped in.

"What the…?" she says noticing this thing is still alive even though her lance is through it's stomach. The monster thrashes about before trying to reach for Freya. She takes out her lance and stabs the monster again and again and again. The last strike lands on the face. It stops moving and lies still.

"Freya!!" Blank yells as he is chased out of the building by one of the first four monsters they saw. It reaches for him, but Blank slashes the hand with his cutlass. The Dragon's Hair lance perches through the lower gut of the monster making it stop its chase. Freya grabs her weapon and jumps, lifting it upward severing the bulging mass in two. She lands just as another charges her. Her lance is thrust into this one and she gets a good look at this one's face.

"Dear Reis," Freya stares at the jawless face of a Burmecian, the same look of terror on it as with the other. She grits her teeth and pulls her lance out at an upward angle. It pops out through the face. She has to give it a few more slashes before it finally falls over and ceases movement.

Blank ducks and jumps as the fourth monster swings its arms about and rakes at him with its hands. He slices a couple of fingers off the thing, but it only moans and continues its assault. Seeing an opportunity Blank charges it and rams it as hard as he can. He causes it to loose balance and fall on its back. Blank jumps on it and starts frantically stabbing it with his weapon. "Die you son of a…" he changes from stabbing to slashing at the face, "DIE DAMN YOU, DIE!!"

Freya grabs his shoulder, "Blank! It's dead!"

Blank stops with his cutlass raised in the air, panting. He looks down at the monster seeing that it isn't moving anymore. He lets his weapon down and sighs in relief. Both jump as they hear a boom from one the buildings and then a thunderclap from another.

A fireball bursts out of the infirmary window. Amarant, Kodin, and Redd run out of the building. The Black Mage launches another Firaga spell through the doorway. One of the monsters stumbles out on fire. It screams and flails about just like a normal human would, in fact its screams sound just like a normal person's.

"I knew coming here was a bad idea," Amarant yells as they run away from the building, which is now beginning to engulf in flames.

"We found the cure," Kodin holds his bag with the books inside it tightly, "that's all that matters."

"Not if we don't get out of here alive."

"The hell are these things?" Redd asks.

"They're called 'ghouls' according to the book," Kodin swallows, "and if I read it correctly, if we don't get back then Zidane and Fratley will become one of them."

"What!?" Amarant and Redd shout at the same time.

"It's what the infection does. It turns people into these ghouls, and only Qu are immune."

Amarant spots Freya and Blank through the fog, "RAT!!"

Freya looks over to see them, "Amarant!"

"WE ARE LEAVING!!"

"We've found the cure," Kodin shouts.

Rapid clanking echoes through the fog. Beatrix, Steiner, and Vivi run towards the sound of Amarant's shouting. Behind them are three ghouls screeching and panting. One starts to slam its hands into the snow as it runs, causing it to begin to hop. The hops become bigger until it takes a leap and directs itself towards Beatrix. Turns, without stopping, and uses her Climhazzard move to shred the leaping ghoul. It falls around her in four pieces and she continues her run. Vivi charges up his magic and sends two Firaga spells at the other two ghouls. He has to hold his hat around his ears, and close his eyes, as the screaming from the burning ghouls pierces his ears… and soul.

The three groups meet up near the barracks.

"Dad?" Redd holds Vivi who is fighting back tears, "dad what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

Vivi shakes his head, "the screams… they're horrible…"

"It's okay, dad. Let it out."

"No… I-I'm a father now," Vivi takes a deep breath, "I have to be strong." He lets out a calming sigh, "beside I've faced worse when we chased Kuja."

The air vibrates with an echoing hollering and howling, that sound like inelegant whale calls, however, what is making the noise is no where near as gentle.

"You sure about that?" Blank shudders.

Dark silhouettes of ghouls appear in the fog from the direction of the main fortress heading for the group. First it is just two, then four, then seven, then eleven, then eighteen, then thirty, until the number becomes uncountable.

"Look at them all!" the Tantalus member's mouth is agape.

"The gate… it's still open… if those things get out…" Kodin realizes.

"Then we slam the gate in their faces," Amarant looks around at the foggy surroundings, "the hell is it!?"

"That way!" Steiner points having seen Redd's staff in the snow pointing away from them.

"Move!" Freya shouts. The group sprints as fast as they can in the direction the staff is pointing. Redd snatches his staff as they run by it.

"Damn it!" Blank curses as the group is forced to a sudden stop by more ghouls in front of them. To there right more ghouls appear, and to there left even more. Behind them more encroach. The walking masses seem to come out of every nook and cranny. Some even appear to come out of the snow.

"The hell is going on in there?" Marcus tries to see anything though the fog beyond the gate. The haunting calls of the ghouls can be heard. The chocobos are nervous to the point where Blutzen and Kohel have to hold their reins to keep them from running away with the wagon in tow.

"Hope dad's okay," Grif whispers.

Dart fidgets frantically. "DAD!" he runs for the open gate.

"Dart, wait!" Grif tries to stop his brother but trips.

"Hold it, little guy!" Baku is able to grab the green clad little Black Mage before he reaches the gate.

"Let me go," Dart struggles but the burley Baku has too good of a hold on him. "Dad's in trouble!"

"And goin' in there, and chargin' into who knows what, ain't gonna help him!"

"But…!"

"Calm down, Dart," Grif picks himself back, "if Dad can handle us, then he can handle whatever is in there. There isn't any thing that can 'gobble' dad up."

It is fortunate for Baku and the others that whatever it is that is making those ghastly sounds has come through the gate. Of course, what lies beyond the gate is currently more focused on the other group.

"We're surrounded," a reflection of a wall of ghouls shows in Steiner's Ultima Sword.

"No shit," Amarant readies his Tiger's Fang claw waiting for the ghoul that is slowly stepping towards him to lunge. It does and the Monk hits it dead center with a No Mercy. It falls backward like a cut down tree.

The ghouls charge five to eight at a time. They are killed when they do, and there is a brief moment before another group charges. This crude tactic may not seem effective at first, but looking at the total number of ghouls that surround them says otherwise. The "heroes" will soon start to tire if they don't find a way past these ghouls, but everywhere they look that's all they see. Ghouls, ghouls, and more ghouls.

"Damn it all!" Freya cuts the legs off of a ghoul then delivers a killing blow to the face, the one part of that seems to be a weak point to a degree.

"We were so close, but if this keeps up…" she has to block a downward raking strike by a ghoul. The ghoul pushes on her lance, and she struggles to push back. She sees two more start to charge in from the main horde. They become engulfed in a Firaga spell delivered by Vivi. She can fell the ghoul let up on her lance a little. Taking the opportunity, she jumps and lands on top of the ghoul lance first. It screeches and flails it arms about trying to grab at the Dragon Knight now standing on top of it. Freya grimaces as she feels the cold, coarse flesh with her bare Burmecian feet. The blood from the ghoul's wound runs between her toes, and it's just as cold as the air is. She gasps when it is able to grab hold of her. The air is knock out of her lungs as she is thrown to the ground. Her Dragon's Hair lance is still sticking out of the top of the ghoul.

Amarant rushes the ghoul sinking his claw into the face. Bones crack and crunch as the Monk pulls out a chunk of flesh, and tosses it in the snow. The ghoul collapses allowing him to pull the lance out and give it back to Freya. "No fancy moves rat, just kill the goddamn things."

Freya takes her weapon and then picks herself up off the snow covered ground. She glowers at Amarant, who doesn't notice due to being too preoccupied with sending another No Mercy through an attacking ghoul.

Plumes of fire erupt among the main horde of ghouls. Vivi and Redd attempt to make a path to the gate. Unfortunately, they have a problem as shown by Redd's huffing and puffing.

Steiner cuts one down before taking notice, "what's the matter Master Redd?"

"I'm… running… out of… magic…" Redd lights up another group of four ghouls. "I… don't think… dad has much… left either…"

Vivi sends out more Firaga spells, fire seems to be effective against these monsters. He does his best to filter out the loud screams the ghouls make when they burn. "Redd, a-are you okay!?"

"I'm f… oh crap!" Redd kicks up snow as he scrambles to keep from being landed on by a leaping ghoul. Steiner hacks at it splatter blood on his armor. He has to do this six times before it falls.

"By the gods, these monsters are tough to kill," the Knight stands to protect Redd from another ghoul.

"Makes me miss fighting Bandersnatches," Blank cuts a ghoul with his cutlass. It complains at each slash, but keeps on fighting.

"The faces," Beatrix splits the face of a ghoul in two, then drives Save the Queen into the opening she just made. It falls over after she removes her sword. "They're a weak point of sort," she cuts off an arm of another to get close and strike at the face. It too falls. A third leaps at her but it is quickly killed with a Climhazzard.

Blank follows the instruction and stabs the face of his enemy. He has to do it twice, but it works as it falls to its knee before slumping over dead. Steiner does the same except he actually hacks at the face, which shatters it. This allows him to kill two of them in succession.

"Uh… guys…" Redd tries to cast a spell but it fizzles. "I'm out of magic."

Kodin swings his mace into the face of a ghoul with a gut wrenching crack. He holds the bag with the book tightly in the other hand and close to his body to make sure it isn't grabbed. "Is there no end to them?"

Amarant pants and drops to one knee for a brief moment, "too many. We're not getting out of here."

"W-We have too," Vivi burns more ghouls, but he too is close to running out of magic.

Freya lets out an angry shout as she pulls out her lance from a ghoul. 'That red-headed bastard is right… there are too many to fight… Fratley… I'm…" her thought is halted by a new noise echoing though the air. It is a persistence and loud buzzing, but not the buzzing you'd hear from insects. No, this type of buzzing only comes from airship engines.

The noise stops the fight as even the ghouls look up at the clouds above them.

"Now what!?" Blank throws is arms in the air.

"You think it's the Hilda Garde?" Steiner hopes out loud.

The bottom of an airship descends from the could, and on it is a Crusader emblem. It has the words "Malice Shiv" below it.

"Nope," Amarant states.

The airship is small compared to others like the Hilda Garde III, Red Rose, and Dual Lance. The bottom isn't shaped like a boat as per the traditional design. Instead it is flat on the underside with two rows of holes, surrounded by metal plate, on it. The sides are flat as well, but the rest is round and curves up till it meets the top half at the middle. The very back holds a large spinning propeller. This rear engines takes up the backside of the bottom and the odd middle section. The top half, which is wider than the bottom half, is shaped like a fat almond. A glass canopy is located at the tip along with a long spike that extends past the canopy above it. It has eight smaller engines on the top half, and are grouped together in twos, four on each side. Four are at the front just behind the canopy and four are at the back. The back also sports a large curved rudder. Two moderate sized wings, matching the style on the Dual Lance, extend out of the odd middle section.

On the bridge stands Borghen, currently the captain of this vessel. His is wearing dark colored armor, without a cape, and has a battle axe on his back. He is bald with a thick blonde beard, which he strokes as his observes the huge group of ghouls through the canopy glass. There are so many ghouls down there they no one on the airship has taken notice of the small patch of snow where Freya and the others are.

"Prepare for bombardment," Borghen orders loudly but calmly.

Cannons descend out of the holes on the underside of the airship, and more appear out of the sides of the lower half. A grand total of twenty cannons. They turn and pivot each in different directions, and get ready to show what the Malice Shiv was built for.

"Oh…" Blank starts.

"…shit," Amarant finishes.

The mountains thunder as the cannons fire a volley of cannon shells, not cannonballs but cannon shells. The infirmary (which was already half burnt down), barracks, mess hall, and other buildings are gutted by explosions. Other rounds impact the ground sending ghouls and pieces of ghouls into the air. One shot impacts near the group. Freya has to dodge a burning ghoul body that flies and tumbles towards her. Again the mountains thunder as the cannons fire another volley. No buildings are destroyed in this one. Most of the shots land near where the group is. The explosions rip ghouls apart and send others airborne.

"All cannons," Borghen orders, "fire at will!" The order is repeated though the communication pipes.

The cannons now pick their targets and fire whenever they're ready. Some shots destroy buildings, but most are aimed at the massive collection of ghouls.

"GREAT!!" Blank covers his head as a cannon shell strikes dangerously close to the group. "Now we're gonna get blown up!!"

Freya eyes where the shot had landed. There's a break in the ghouls, and the large wall of ghouls that surrounded them is starting to break up. "This is our chance! Run! Head for the gate!"

"You heard the rat," Amarant shouts, "move your asses!"

The group starts to make a mad dash for the gate. A collection of ghouls stands in their path, but a cannon shell whistles in and blows them apart. Snow, dirt, and bloody bits of ghoul rain down on them as they run through. Despite the Malice Shiv raining down explosive death, a number of ghouls begin to chase the group as they run.

"Sir, the ghouls are making a break for the gate," a Malice Shiv crew member informs the captain.

"It must be open then, direct the ship forward to give the gunners a better vantage," Borghen takes a breath. "All cannons concentrate fire on the fleeing ghouls! Do not let them get out!"

The cannons turn towards the direction the group is fleeing, but retain their "fire at will" barrage as the airship slowly begins to move forward.

Freya looks back at the chasing ghouls. Whistling is heard and she can actually see the shells coming from the cannons. Ghouls that were once giving chase vanish in a red and white blasts. One shell rockets past the pack of pursuers and strikes the ground fifteen feet from Freya's left. She yells out in pain as the boom rings in her ears and she feels bits of metal stabbing into her arm. She is sent stumbling to the left. She manages to maintain her sprint though. She sees Beatrix yell words of concern to her, but all she can hear is a painful ringing.

"Where's the gate?" Blank shouts afraid they went the wrong way. Another shell whistles past and rams into an abandoned wagon. It flies apart and four ghouls hiding near it join the flying debris.

Vivi ducks his head as a burning, and screaming, ghoul soars overhead and tumbles in the snow. A ghoul hops over the burning carcass, but bursts into chunks as a shell hits it directly. The blast kills five other ghouls as well.

"THERE!" Kodin shouts as loud as he can to be heard over the noise of explosions and screeching ghouls. The cannon fire is becoming a lot more frequent now.

The gate appears visible to them, it's still open, and there are no ghouls near it. But there are still ghoul chasing them, though it is only a few now.

Baku can see a figure appear out of the fog, it's Amarant. "Monk! What in the hell…?"

"Shut up!" Amarant yells as he passes through the gate and stops near the stone block holding the chain keeping it open. He focuses chakra into his claw wielding hand, "Come on! Move!"

Next through the gate are Beatrix and Kodin, with the books in the bag securely in hand. Blank runs though next followed by a surprisingly fast Vivi and Redd.

Freya passes through the gate, and stops. Blood drips from her left arm, but her worry is on the one yet to reach the gate, "Steiner! Come on!"

"Come on…" Amarant holds his Tiger's Paw claw over the chain, "hurry up damn it!"

Steiner's armor clanks loudly as he tries to get to the gate. He hears growling from behind him. He looks back to see a ghoul that is very close reaching for him. "Steiner!" he hears, "Come on!" He grits his teeth, closes his eyes, and bolts for the gate. He armor goes from clanking to clattering as he runs faster than he ever has before. The desperate move is successful in putting distance between himself and the ghoul.

Unknown to him, one of the cannons points in his general direction. It fires. Steiner dives through the gate and slides face first through the snow. Amarant cuts the chain. The black gate crashes closed. The last of the pursuing ghouls let out half a screech as an explosion consumes them. Dirt and snow flow through the holes of the gate. Distant cannon fire, explosions, and screeches of ghouls echo over the still imposing structure.

"Uh… captain…?" Blutzen walks carefully over to Steiner laying facedown in the snow.

Steiner moans and rolls over. He takes a while to reply because he is too busy catching his breath. When he does reply he only able to utter a, "bwa…"

"Boy!" Baku marches over to a panting and bent over Blank. He pats him on the back.

Blank jumps, swinging his arm about randomly, "AH GAH AH!"

"Easy there, calm down! What happened in there? Sounded like war."

"What happened!? First we get attacked by these freaky-zombie-things, then an airship comes down and tries to blow us to Hades! That's what happened!"

"Dad!" Dart hugs Vivi. "Redd!" Dart then hugs Redd. He goes between hugging his father and his brother a few times before giving a big one to Vivi. "I was so worried!"

"W-We're okay, Dart," Vivi rubs his son's back.

"You look tired," Grif looks over Redd. "Did you use up all your magic?"

Redd nods, "okay, can we go home now?"

Freya shakes her head trying to get the ringing in her ears to stop. She can actually hear now, but that ringing still persists. She drops her lance and grips her arm. Blood runs down her arm and drips from her fingertips.

"Hold still," Kodin approaches the wounded Dragon Knight. She winces as he pulls the sleeves of her rain coat as gently as he can. He opens a smaller pocket on his bag and takes out some tweezers. "You have pieces of metal in your arm. They have to come out before I can heal."

"Just do it," Freya braces for the pain to come. One by one Kodin removes the bits of metal in her arm. When he finally removes the last one he checks her arm over again to make sure he didn't miss any. Not finding any, he casts a Curaga spell. The cuts on her arm begin to close up, as the spell numbs the pain. As a precaution, he wraps her arm in a bandage.

"There," Kodin smiles, "that should do it. Let me know it you start to bleed again."

Amarant pears though the gate. The Malice Shiv now as backed up again. It's cannons are still firing. The Monk can't help but wonder how they knew that they would be going in there and stirring up the ghouls. The arrival of that airship was just too convenient. For them to get there with intent to wipe the place out on the same day that they would go there. The timing was just too perfect. 'How the hell are the Crusader's so insightful?' he mulls over this.

"You still have it?" Freya asks Kodin about his cargo, while picking her lance back up.

Kodin opens his bag and takes out the research book. It's still in good condition, and undamaged. He breaths a sigh of relief. "Yes, come. We need to get back to Alexandria as soon as possible."

Freya nods, "don't bother with the chains. Let's just leave."

Everyone starts the trek back down the mountain pass. The chocobos, and everyone else for that matter, are more than ready to leave. The noise of the Malice Shiv exterminating ghouls still echoing though the mountains.

"We came this close," Amarant brings his fingers close together, "to getting killed. Damn rat and her…"

"Shut up, Amarant!" Freya lashes out and glares at him with an angry, even hostile, glint in her eye. "I'm getting a little sick of your whining! No one forced you to come on this mission! You made that decision on your own! Now do everyone a favor and keep your mouth shut!" She angrily quickens her pace to get ahead of the group.

"Yikes," Blank whispers to himself.

Steiner looks astounded, "I've never seen Lady Freya to lash out like that," he keeps his voice to a low whisper.

"Yes you have," Beatrix whispers as well, "in the war room remember?"

"Oh yes, I remember. Perhaps it's just the stress from worrying about Sir Fratley. It's understandable."

"I suppose."

Amarant's pace has slowed a bit. He now trails the group, though he did hear Steiner's and Beatrix's conversation. He thinks of how Freya yelled at him, twice. Being yelled at doesn't bother him at all. He's used to it in fact, but not from Freya and not like that. Its not like her. Even if she is "stressed out" it wouldn't affect her like this.

'Just what the hell happened to her on that airship?' that question repeats itself in his head all the way down the mountain.

The Hilda Garde III waits near the entrance to the mountain pass to take them all back to Alexandria.

__________________________

{Author's Note: Before you go asking where Mado or Fort Midgar are on the Gaian map, be aware that I've gone ahead and taken the liberty of increasing Gaia's size for this story. This means that in this story the seas are bigger and the continents have more land mass than they appear to have in the game.}

{Author's Other Note: And before you ask, there is no enemy called a Ghoul in the FF9 game. I did my research. J}


End file.
